I've Got The Magic!
by Absolute Empress
Summary: Kise finds an interesting book one day and decided to bring in some people for a bit of fun. But what he didn't know was that book belongs to a certain wizard and has no clue what he had just done. Genderbent/yaoi/straight and more. Humor. Slight OOC first fic! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Uh... well, I hope you like this fic that you all might like...please review and tell me how I did. I kind of like gender-bent, I'm a yaoi lover too..so please give this a try! OwO This will be a year after the winter cup and will not focus on basketball allot. There will be some OOC and can't really think of anything right now but please do give it a try! :3

P.S. I've put there another character from another anime, I hope it isn't too weird.

 **Magic I**

"Man, if I don't hurry and get my grades up then Kasamatsu will surely have my head!" a tall blonde teen said with tears on the corner of his eyes.

He spent two whole hours searching for an easy book so that he could do his project on, but him being the idiot that decided to wait until last minute lost his chance in getting an easy book. He crossed the name of a book that was no longer there, feeling depressed he went to another section to see if they might of misplaced it. His golden eyes saw a thick book that seemed a bit out of misplaced, he took it out and looked it over. He frowned and glanced at the librarian, how dare she have the nerve to brag about how her books are all neatly ordered without a single bent to the page. The brute, she had kicked him out many times before when he would come here to study with his friends─or in his case stare at the pretty classmate of his. But that's not the problem, no it isn't. She had the gall to say all of that when there is one poor and ugly book with weird writings on it. The book looked old and had seen better days, his frown turned upside down when he read the words magic on them. He felt the book grow warm as he held it on his pale arms. Hmm, work could go to hell, this seemed much more important. He quickly put it inside his bag after he noticed there was no bar-code on it.

"Well, someone's going to summer school," the old lady snarled as she watched Kise leave.

"Won't you be spitting out rainbows and bubble gums." he said and walked outside.

He walked slow at first taking his phone out, he dialed Aomine first to tell him to meet him at his house.

"What do you want?" not even a greeting, he blushed slightly and told him.

"If you're not busy come to my house today at five! I─"

"No, I'm finishing up my project for school. I do not want to go to summer school." he heard the other teen hang up and looked sadly at the phone. He's been in love with him ever since middle school. That's why he took up on the model job, so Aomine could notice him.

"Hmm," he dialed again.

"Hello Kise-chin." said a lazy voice on the other end.

"Murosakibarachchi! Hey when do you have time to come to Tokyo! I need you to─"

"Sorry Kise-chin, but Muro-chin hasn't been feeling good. I'm taking care of him and I think its the food Sa-chin shipped over. I told him not to eat it, but he said something about only being polite. He's now facing the consequences." the giant said and Kise sighed.

"All right, as long as you're taking care of him. Well, I'll see you when you come down for summer vacation. Bye!" he hung up and wondered if he should text Akashicchi, but thought over it. He sat outside Maji's and opened the book to see inside.

He looked over the book for a while wondering if he should read it by himself and get it over with. Sighing, he lowered the book and put the side of his face on the table looking at the sides seeing people walk by. He heard the door open to see that his saving grace has come, he looked the same, face indifferent and half glared at the world. But he might just help him, even if he died at the end, but he will not give up, he will drag him.

"Midorimacchi, what a _pleasant_ surprise. I was just about to call you, but now that you are here let's go to your place." Kise gave him a half hug, and the green-haired teen glared at him.

"Not even if you were my lucky item of the day." he said looking over the menu, he had a craving for burgers but since Kise is here his cravings died.

"But why, Midorimacchi? Please go with me, and if you go, then I won't show Takao these baby pictures that I got recently." Kise showed baby pictures of his toddler years. His mother always dressed him up in cute animal clothes, he swore that woman wanted a pet instead of a kid.

"If I go with you to your place will you give me those pictures, and I want all of them. God knows you probably have dozens of them in your house." he glared at the blonde who smiled bigger than the world.

"I pinky promise." he said with an innocent face hiding the pictures inside his bag making sure to put them in between his books separately in case of an emergency.

They walked for a while, Midorima getting impatient but had to hold it in because of those pictures and his pride. He wondered how Kise got those pictures and he would have to end their miserable lives when he finds out. The passed the park and the blonde turned around to see Kuroko with a brunette teen around his height, maybe just a tad bit taller, but hardly a difference. His smile got wider and he walked to them. Midorima almost burst a vein when the blonde changed directions and walked against their ex-teamate.

"Kurokochhin and friend, how are you both today?" he smiled and noticed it was the player that went against Akashi. He had to hold some respect for the poor boy.

"We're good, I was just teaching him some tricks." he said with a small smile.

"I remember your name! Furihata Kouki." he snapped his finger and smirked.

"N-nice t-to me-meet you..." he said shaking slightly.

"Can we go now, I have to get home." Midorima glared at the blonde.

"OK," he wrapped his arm around Kuroko's and Furihata, just for the fun of it and took them back to his home.

His parents were some part of the world right now and he will make use of his time alone. His golden eyes looked around and threw his bag inside the closet then locked it saving the key for later. When Midorima went through his promise then he might give him his pictures back, end of story.

"OK, it says here we are to sit making a circle and no moving." he read.

"I should have taken the chance to leave..." Kuroko said with a bit of dread.

"At least you're not obligated to be here." Midorima said glaring at the blonde.

"Um, i-is t-that a sp-spell book..." Furihata announced as Kise put an old brown book in the middle of his coffee table.

"Should we call someone?" Kuroko asked feeling something bad is about to happen.

"Should have done that long before," Midorima answered fixing his glasses.

"Can I be excused...my insurance won't be able to cover this." Furihata said in a braver tone and without stuttering.

"Guys, I can hear you loud and clear. No, I'm not mental. Now..."

They all looked at him praying for their souls.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..."

Yep, he pretty much lost it. Kuroko closed his eyes and saw nothing, he looked at Midorima whom looked at Kise and Furihata looked at the blonde teen too. Nothing happened, and they were all worried for a spell that belonged to children. Midorima stood up and glared down at Kise who flinched and scooted back a bit.

"Why does this feel like we are at a slumber party as girls..." they looked at Furihata and before anyone can say anything else, Midorima fell first to the floor out cold. Kise stood up but felt his knees wobble a bit, he too fell to the floor passed out. Kuroko was already on the floor with his eyes closed and all Furihata could do is gasp before dark waters took him down.

* * *

In another anime a blond man with furry eyebrows was desperatly looking for his missing book. He knew America had something to do with it, the bastard was here when he got up for the day. He should of followed him to give him one hell of a beating. He just hopes he could find his book and not one idiot lay his hands on it. If they do, then he will have to call Romania and Norway to help him locate the book.

* * *

Yay, you have reached the end of the chapter and now please review! xD


	2. Chapter 2

I thank everyone who gave this a try! Hopefully more will come and love this story.

* * *

 **Magic 2**

The sun was slowly coming up and inside a home there laying on the living room slept four teens without a care in the world. The first one to get up was Midorima, he yawned with a goofy smile excited to hear about his lucky items today. Green eyes widened when he noticed that he was not in his home, just where was he. Looking around he spotted golden strands of hair. Growling lowly he silently stood up stalking his prey until he was right in front of the blonde. His eyes widen even more when he noticed that it was a girl, a half naked girl. He fell back on his bottom and scooted backwards, he looked down to realize two mistakes that should not be considered male. He grabbed, only to blush and he screeched waking everyone from their coma. He glanced at the blond girl with long blond hair that ended below her shoulder blades and sat on her knees yawning while she stretched her arms up. The second was a blue-haired girl with shoulder length hair all over the place and huge oval eyes. Third was a brunette girl with wavy locks of chocolate hair that ended on her waist. The other three must have known something was up because they all gasped and looked at one another.

"Kurokochhi..."

"K-Kise."

"Furihata."

"Midorima."

Midorima touched his hair and noticed it went a little below his shoulders, how come he didn't see this before he screamed like...well like a girl.

"What h-happened?" Furihata asked in a soft, child-like voice.

"There seems to be only one answer." Kuroko said in a gentle, yet emotionless voice.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! Midorima had a very fine voice, yet slightly deep.

"Sorry! I thought it wasn't real!" Kise's voice was slightly high pitched with a soft edge around it.

"Sorry won't get us out of this, you better look for another spell that will make us males again." Midnorima said walking slowly like a jaguar stalking its prey.

"All right," Kise said but looked down and giggled.

"Pray tell what's funny?" he hissed.

"You might want to tighten those pants on you, because you are showing everything." Kise laughed.

"How shameful, and here I thought Midorima was a saint." Kuroko said with a knowing look.

"Just a-add an-another hole t-to your belt." Furihata said timidly as he walked towards the kitchen and found a pair of scissors.

Midorima had given the belt to the brunette as he put more holes on the belt. Kuroko did the same, so did Kise. Once the belt were nicely around them, they all sat with a depressed look. Kise tried to find a spell that might look like they would turn back, but didn't want to chance it in case they would come out into something much worse. Their clothes that they had come in with were now too big for their new smaller, and in their case was a god sent because they hid their womanly add-ons. Midorima crossed his more smaller and delicate arms in front of his chest and stood up making everyone look at him.

"We need to get rid of this ASAP, and not a word to anyone about this." he said glaring at everyone. He was somewhat satisfied when the brunette flinched and nodded. Oh well, he wasn't Akashi.

"You know, I just noticed no one is really freaking out or having seizures on the floor. I give it a thumbs up for being brave girls." Kise giggled.

"Who's a girl?" Midorima shouted at the blond.

"Saying what we now are is getting us nowhere and Midorima, please stop shouting, it isn't help us either." Kuroko put his chin on the palm of his hands as he rested his elbows on the coffee table.

"Kuroko's r-right...le-let's try waiting a d-day to-o see if it wears off." Furihata said trying to stay calm.

"What do we do about school!" Midorima said glaring at the floor, he was glad finals was over and all he had to do was turn in his work and be gone.

"I'll have to call Kagami for our work." Kuroko decided to text him instead.

"Who can I text..." Kise's eyes sparkled when he thought of someone.

"I just realized something..." Midorima looked deathly pale in a span of twenty seconds.

"What's wrong?" Furihata asked in a worried tone. Kuroko and Kise looked at him with concern maybe the spell messed up his body.

"I don't know what my lucky item is for today! I've missed it..." he grabbed his face.

"Midorima, focus on what is going on right now and not on your child's play." Kise said earning a twitch from the green-haired beauty.

"Never call them child's play. What you did yesterday was considered a child's play." she said in a deathly voice.

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with the rest of the GoM..." she had fake tears running down his beautiful face.

"Imagine if the others were here what would they do?" Midorima all but yelled.

"Forget them, what would Akashi do if he was turned into a girl." Kuroko said with a bored tone.

All of them felt that their hearts stopped, beating for a bit and went deathly pale.

"Good point." Midorima coughed fixing his glasses and sat back down.

"What are we going to do?" Furihata asked twirling one long lock of hair between his slender fingers.

"We have to tell someone of our situation. The problem who?" Kise sat on his couch with his knees under his chin.

"Momoi would call Aomine and all hell will break loose..." Midorima said looking at the table.

"Or Akashi," Kuroku looked at them and saw them turn to him as if he'd grown a second head.

"We'd get killed right then and there." Midorima did not exaggerate, Akashi will surely murder them before he could ask questions.

"What about Riko?" Furihata almost flinched when they turned to see him.

"What if she spills the beans?" Kise wasn't so sure with the third year.

"She won't," Kuroko said texting her to get there ASAP.

"Riko it is," they all said and waited patiently.

Hours passed before they knew it the door rang and they had just finished eating a late breakfast thanks to their morning. Furihata had mad the breakfast, no one complained seeing how Midorima would always eat his mother's cooking, Kuroko almost had no appetite and Kise only made salads. The brunette teen tied his hair up and prepared food with whatever he could find inside the fridge and winced when he saw shakes and many vegetables. He pulled his sleeves up and got to work, his mother used to be a chef when he was younger, he would help her cook delicious meals sometimes when he got home from school. He was glad that all this will pay off. Kuroko smiled as he sat the table and Midorima poured the drinks. Kise was bouncing around asking for his assistance. Furihata put him to do a salad and Kise smiled making the salad.

They heard the doorbell go off and Kise bounced towards it not caring if he only wore his white button up shirt. The shirt stopped midway to his thighs. He opened the door with a huge smile and sparkles in his eyes, on the other side stood the coach of Seirin basketball team.

"Wha! Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong address..." the brunette blushed and bowed.

"No, you're Riko Aida, please do come in. I don't bite...hard." Kise winked having too much fun with his new body.

"But...isn't this Kuroko's friend's house?" Riko wondered just what has Kuroko gotten himself into. Was this his girlfriend's house, she check the blond girl up and down. Her eyes widened when she saw the blond's chest, they were bigger than her's. Younger girls sure had it easier.

"Kurochhi!" Kise shouted as she hugged the smaller girl.

"Kuroko, I came here as soon as school ended. What happened and where is the emergency." Riko looked around to see two more beautiful girls. One sat straight up with green hair that went past her shoulders, her emerald eyes were very familiar and wondered where she has seen them before. Maybe if she took off her glasses, then she might recognize the girl. The other girl had long thick chocolate hair tied in a messy ponytail and her eyes widened more when she saw her. Her shaking looks familiar but didn't bother with it any longer.

"Aa. Riko, I'm glad you're here."

"Kuroko come out now. I want to double your training for not showing up. And I'm off to Furihata's place too." Riko smirked evilly, she saw the brunette girl gasp and hid behind the green-haired beauty.

"Riko, I'm in front of you. And we have a little problem." Kuroko was really right in front of her.

Riko turned to see the blond girl was hugging a smaller girl. She had shoulder length light-blue hair with familiar oval blue eyes and pale complexion. Riko looked deep with her eyes and saw that it was him. She screamed backing backwards, not noticing the coffee table, she tripped over it and hit the back of her head on the couch and fell to the floor passed out. They all stood still for a bit wondering what just happened, but Furihata quickly reacted and crawled towards his coach.

"Is she dead?" Kise hid behind Kuroko.

"No you idiot, she's just fainted." Midorima said checking her over as Furihata felt around Riko's head.

"A bump, she might as well have amnesia." Kise said walking close.

"She's already waking up." Furihata said looking at the coach.

"Kuroko...are you serious...you're a... girl." she groaned sitting up.

"Yes coach, so is Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro and Furihata Kouki." she pointed to the others whom looked awkward.

"But how is that possible..." she now had a clear mind and looked at everyone, her eyes lowering to their chests and once again was shot down by how they were bigger than hers.

"It all started with..."

After Kise told her, she did not want the spell to be repeated. No way was she going to turn into a boy, she listened carefully and looked over the book. All the writing seemed old and the pages were thicker as if made by cloth than paper. She went through it and found nothing, she sighed and glanced at the girls that were lost. Riko stood up and dusted herself, all eyes were on her.

"Well, first of all we need clothes for you all, second is have more help. I'm only one person. Can't you guys think of anyone else that might be able to do magic?" Riko asked looking at them.

The three miracles all thought of one person.

"Akashi," they said in synchronization with a dreadful face.

"Akashi! You really think he might be magic?" Riko asked incredulous.

"Don't asume, just because he once had his eye colors different..." Furihata said defending him with a light blush covering his beautiful face.

"I smell love~" Kise cheered making Furihata's blush darken.

"Let me go home and bring some of my clothes..." she doubted that Kise and Midorima will fit her clothes, but she could still bring them just in case they might fit. Who knows.

"OK, be safe and hurry back." Kise smiled sipping on her tea as if there was nothing wrong with this moment.

"Be back in a bit," she exited the house.

"Now...who thinks that her bras will not fit us." Kise said aloud making the other three freeze.

"You sick pervert!" Midorima stood up ready to punch the blond.

"No." Furihata held the other by her waist while still sitting down.

"Kise is right, what if they don't fit..." Kuroko felt his breasts and shook his head having no idea how big he was.

"Wow that was hot." Kise had a glazed look as Midorim froze and Furihata let go with a squeak.

Kuroko shrugged and looked out, it was getting late and he was glad that the weekend would start the next day. He felt his hair and cringed, it was getting greasy and he needed to shower. He looked to see Midorima reading a book from his bag and wrote down some of his work. Furihata was texting someone and sighed, he wondered what is going on inside that brunette covered head of his. The brunette looked worried biting his teeth and answering a message, he looked paler for a moment until he sighed and smiled a little. Kise was reading a few magazines he owned without a care in the world and sang a small tune that sounded familiar.

By the time Riko came back it was late already, and she went to some stores to get other things she didn't have. She was flushed red and almost fainted when a person walking by decided to help her.

"Kuroko, I am so sorry. I got held up and talked to someone, and went to the store to buy more things that might fit you all." she said putting the bags on the table.

"AH! Thanks Rikochhi!" Kise smiled looking through all of the bags and stopped frozen with color drained from his face.

"Kise what's─" Kuroko stood there frozen as well.

"Now why is everyone in the way─" Midorima wanted to die then and there.

"Guys?" the person wasn't sure if that was them or not.

* * *

OK another chapter down! See you all later, and pleas review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic 3**

"Uh..." Furihata wasn't sure what to say seeing it was them that know the new person. But she still had hidden right behind Midorima.

"Momoichhi..." Kise gulped and looked at Riko.

"Uh, she wanted to help. She said that there was something wrong because Akashi tried to call Kuroko, but he didn't answer, he called Midorima and Kise, so as last resort he sent me and Daiki." she said looking at them and slowly frowned, Riko said there were four girls, but all she sees is three.

"Furihata come out now." Riko sighed and saw the shaking female shyly peek from behind Midorima.

"They're all look so cute!" Momoi squealed as Riko nodded with a goofy smile.

"Ok we have the stuff, now get undressed and into the shower." Riko said without shame as the turned girls all blushed scarlet.

"We don't w─want to..." Midorima stuttered at the end.

"I─I ne─never seen anyone na─naked before." Furihata had her eyes widened and stood close to Kise blushing madly.

"Why don't we do it while we are showering. I refuse to display my body to you all perverts." Kuroko said.

"You're one to talk feeling up your breasts earlier." Midorima pointed at her.

"Since I'm a model, I have no shame in showing my body." Kise pulled down her pants and stepped out of them showing her curvy legs. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt until something came flying to her.

"You perverted wench!" Midorima threw her bag at the blond girl who clutched her head with tears.

"I was just kidding, geeze all of you virgins." Kise sighed picking up a light yellow towel and some pajamas.

"At least we are─you're not a virgin." Midorima has her cheeks flushed.

"Well not my guy form. I don't know if this female body counts though." she looked thoughtful.

"O─oh my." Furihata blushed beet red not wanting to know anymore.

"I know Midorima had her first kiss." Kise smirked. Riko and Momoi sat down drinking tea and watched with interest.

"It wasn't a real kiss!" she glared.

"But you touched for a few seconds, I even might of seen some tongue." she winked.

"I─"

"I had my kiss too." Kuroko announced feeling bad for the green-haired girl getting ready about to explode.

"What?" Momoi was shocked.

"Well, Kagami and I are going out. It's only normal to kiss the one you love." she said with a soft smile, but then frowned.

"I cannot believe it! I thought you were the most virgin of us all! But it turns out you're the only one with a boyfriend." Kise looked up at the ceiling as if it had the answers she was looking for.

"We almost went all the way too, but he wanted to wait." she sighed feeling a little depressed.

"And why must you look like that? You secretly wanted to do it with him!" Midorima has never thought of her friend as a closet pervert.

"Over my dead body will Kagamicchi take your virginity!" Kise growled cracking her knuckles.

"Aren't you suppose to worry about Furihata, I'm sure she's never kissed anyone." Kuroko smiled and said girl flinched blushing madly red.

"Furicchi! No one will touch these lips as long as I live!" Kise said bringing Furihata's face down her chest and patted her head.

"It's ca─cause, I don't li─like anyone at th─the moment..." Furihata pushed away from Kise's chest and walked backwards.

"I didn't know Kuroko was a freak." Momoi sighed.

"They do say all the quiet ones are full of surprises." Riko giggled.

Furihata waited patiently for her turn, almost everyone waited outside and sat on the floor wondering what she should tell her parents. School was out of the question and who could help them with this huge problem they have going on. His nerves escalated when his friend sent him a text saying that he will come and visit on the summer since he has friends over where he used to live. Furihata quickly replied to him saying it would be wonderful, he hoped this spell wore off before her friend comes. He looked up to see Kuroko smiled and nodded her head towards the bathroom. She got inside and washed herself without thinking too much of her new body.

"I love this, where'd you buy it?" Kise asked seeing herself in the night gown.

"Of all things, why must I wear something like this?" Midorima was disgusted with the barley see through pajamas, they hardly covered her up.

"Mine's just fine." Kuroko said seeing herself in a nice baby-blue dress that reached her heels.

"Who picked my clothes?" Midorima's vein popped out after she saw Kuroko's dress.

"I got Kuroko's and Furi's. Momoi got yours." Riko put both hands up in surrender, hiding a smirk.

"Isn't it cute!" Momoi smiled.

"Sexy." Kise twirled.

"It's degrading!" Midorima snapped.

The door to the bathroom opened and Furihata came out wearing a long orange sleeveless dress. It was cute, and not too revealing unlike Kise's and Midorima's. She would have fainted if her dress should reveal more. Her hair looked longer when it was wet.

"We told our parents we'll have a slumber party. And tomorrow we need to go get you guys something more fitting and we have to tell someone so they could help us." Momoi said sighing as she too got ready for sleep. She wore her night gown almost revealing her body to them.

"All right guys good night." Riko wore a white long dress with short puffed sleeves and ignored how well Kuroku's and Furihata's breasts filled out the front of the dress.

The next morning, everyone got up Furihata made breakfast and everyone ate. Midorima blushed seeing their longest skirt barely reached a little below her mid thighs, her light-green tank top was just a little bit tight around her upper body. The shoes were a perfect fit, she suspected that Momoi volunteered to fetch all the shoes. Kise wore light blue jean skirt with a strapless yellow shirt. Kuroko wore a light blue frilly shirt with dark jean skirt and snatched the knee length black socks. Furihata thanked above that the short jean shorts fit her, she did not want to wear skirts, her orange halter top fitted perfectly on her chest then it was loose below creating a small dress.

"Looks like we almost had the sizes, but we have to go. I've called some of our team mates to come and help us." Riko said walking out of the apartment first holding the door.

"And I called the rest of the miracles as well. Although some of them are a little busy..." Momoi sighed only one of them is coming. Murasakibara might be there a bit later and Akashi would come by when he has time.

"What!" Kise froze and wanted to go back inside to hide for the rest of her days.

"Don't be stupid, you did this and you will be first." Midorima kicked her out.

"Where are we going?" she sniffed getting up from the floor.

"We're going to Kagami's." Kuroko said walking ahead of them with a determined face.

"Oh, just like the party!" Furihata came out after Momoi and she locked the door making sure it was locked she went with them.

They walked through the streets, Kise waving and blowing kisses to some of the guys, Midormia scolding her and Kuroko pretended she didn't know them. Furihata was being left behind because of all the guys whistling at them and trying to get their attention. One of them grabbed her wrist and turned her around to a hard body. She squeaked and looked up to see dark eyes smirking at her, she was shaking, never in her life has this ever happened before. The stronger teen brought his hand on her soft cheek and stroked it making her feel hot. Why were they targeting her, surely they would go for someone as beautiful as Kise or as smart as Midorima.

"Well, hello cutie. Never seen you before. Wanna have some fun, promise I won't bit...hard." his face got close to her ear and gently bit it making her gasp.

"N─no...I..." she was beet red and trying hard to get away from him, but he brought his hand on her small back and slowly trialed it down to her well shaped bottom.

"Now, now honey."

"I believe she doesn't like you now scram off." the guy holding her to him turned over and had his eyes widened seeing a giant teen glaring menacingly down at him.

"Kiyoshi!" Furihata gasped and quickly squirmed her best to get away. The other guy let go and walked away without turning back, Furihata hugged him with tears almost spilling down her beautiful face.

"Are you okay?" Kiyoshi asked checking over the girl, she's cute, but how did she know his name if he never met her.

"Thank you!" she held him tighter and he felt something in him stir, he wanting to protect her.

"Teppei! Oh thank goodness nothing bad happened." Riko said checking over the shaking girl.

"She's okay right?" Kise asked looking around and murder the bastard who dared lay a hand on her friend.

"Let's go, I'll explain everything." Riko said and he followed the girls that looked awfully familiar.

When they got to Kagami's house, Kuroko knocked and Izuki answered not sure to let them in, he blushed when he saw the blond girl wink at him. Mitobe, Koganei and Hyuuga were there as well, and one other person who looked out of place. Aomine and Kagami were glaring at one another to see who would submit to the other and didn't stop until they heard a soft voice.

"Kagami and Aomine stop this." Kuroko said going to her lover's side and kissing his tan cheek.

"Kuroko I've─asdfghjkl!" Kagami shouted when his eyes landed on his lover.

"What the hell happened?" Aomine and the others all screeched with shocked faces.

"Guys calm down now!" Momoi shouted and Riko took out her fan and began to hit everyone.

After everyone was red from her fan, she sat next to Hyuuga with a beautiful smile and let Kise who sat in between Izuki and a very nervous Aomine explain. Kuroko sat in between Momoi and Kagami, Midorima sat next to Momoi's other side and next to her was Riko, then Hyuuga, then Kiyoshi, next to him was Koganei and with him is Furihata, next to her was Mitobe and then Aomine. Kise began to tell the story all over again and leaned a bit towards Aomine with a seductive smile, then would turn to Izuki giggling.

"And once again folks that's what happened." Kise puffed her cheeks as she rested her legs over Aomine's, making the tanned teed blush slightly.

"Well, how do we get rid of this..." Kiyoshi trailed off not able to look at his two now female teammates.

"That's what we were hoping to get answers, none of us know and I refuse to let Kise anywhere near that book." Midormia said holding the book dear to her.

"Okay..." Aomine scratched the back of his head and looked at his ex-teammates are girls.

Mitobe made hand and face gestures.

"Well, what we can do is wait more days and see what happens. Maybe it will go away in a few days." Koganei said reading his friend's gestures.

"What if we get stuck like this?" Kuroko asked and everyone had forgotten about her.

"All he did was do a few gestures and Kogenai read all of it." Midorima said with a slight interest.

"I don't mind being a girl. I love this." Kise felt her body and smirked seeing some of the guys all blush.

"Respect yourself!" Midorima kicked her and sat back down as if nothing happened fixing her glasses.

"Midormiacchi is so mean." she sniffed and leaned her body towards Mitobe making the older teen blush bright red.

"Well they could stay here and I'll try to get their work for the next couple days. We only have a week before school ends." Kagami said looking at his now female teammates.

"Thank you Kagami." Kuroko smiled softly and kissed his cheek making them burst in red.

"No problem," he coughed.

"Really thanks Kagami." Furihata smiled too and stood up to bow. Kagami smiled nodding.

"Now..."

"Where could have Shin be hiding. His mom said he would stay at a friend's, but he hardly has friends...already asked the team and is not with them. Where oh where could you be." he sang softly.

"It seems that we were meant to be friends since this is the second time we bump into each other." Himuro smiled walking towards him.

"You know him, Muro-chin?" the giant miracle asked.

"He's the one who brought me to Tetsuya's birthday party." the raven-haired man said.

"Oh, then he's okay."

"Where are you heading off to if you don't mind me asking?" Himuro looked at him.

"Well, I'm looking for Shin, but I don't know where he is." Takao sighed feeling lonely without his miracle.

"Well, he might be at Taiga's, we heard something happened to the others and are heading there. Maybe he's there." he shrugged.

"Worth a try," Takao smiled and tagged along as a third wheel.

It got late once again and Kagami offered to cook, Furihata helped putting on an apron and began to make delicious foods. Both refused Riko's and Momoi's help in cooking, they had experience with their coach's cooking and they had heard about Momoi's cooking. They rather eat and live for for a while longer, both smiling and helping with the food. Furihata was baking a cake with the help of Kuroko who was doing the frost for the cake. They were done in an hour, Furihata was making tea when the door bell rang. Kagami took off his apron and went to go answer it, Kuroko followed him leaving Furihata to pour the tea. Not long Midorima came in to read a book ignoring everyone's existence, Furihata excused her self carrying a tray of tea leaving one for Midorima.

"Kaga-chin, Muro-chin and Taka-chin are here." Murasakibara said having to bend down a bit to fit the door frame.

"Do come in," Kagami said closing the door right behind them.

Everyone sitting down on the couch or floor all looked at the three new people. Momoi smiled and Aomine groaned feeling a headache coming his way. Kise glowed and Kuroko looked indifferent.

"Ah! Takaoicchi! Murasakibaracchi and Himurocchi! I haven't seen all of you in a while!" Kise hugged everyone giggling madly.

"Kaga-chin, who was that weird girl that just hugged me?" Murasakibara asked.

"That is Kise Ryota. And this is Kuroko Tetsuya...and..."

"What is the meaning of this? Why are they all girls?" Himuro asked with a very calm look.

"All right, I brought tea and dinner is ready!" Furihata smiled placing the tea on the table not realizing that there were more people inside now.

"You'll make such a great bride one day." Kiyoshi smiled accepting the tea cup.

"No...I─I'm just being po─polite..." she blushed looking down.

"And this is..." Himoru asked.

"AH! You're so cute Furihata!" Kise hugged her to her chest and rocked them back and forward. Most of them are blushing with slight nosebleeds.

"What's with all of this noise, honestly can't a guy do his homework here!" Midorima shouted with a glare, book forgotten.

"Shin..."

Midorima's eye twitched and all color on her face fell, she looked to see a very shocked Takao looking at her. All she wanted to do in that moment was die and go with the wind because no way in hell will Takao let her live this down. Both stared at each other one shocked and the other with a slight blush, everyone stood silenty watching these two.

* * *

I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with this fic. Please review and see what else happens, and I just came out with a small one shot that is related to this fic. I'll probably put it there after a few more chapters. ^v^


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone! I'm happy that this fic is not wasting anyone's time! Also I have a one-shot fic that will be either posted today or tomorrow. It's called " **Forever, Okay?** " I have a YouTube video already set up go check it out under the same title. xD

 **Magic 4**

Takao could not believe this, not in his whole life time he would believe it if they told him, he would have to see it first. Now that he did see it, well he does believe it. He saw her thick locks of green hair just passing her shoulders, a perfect cut. Her emerald eyes shone with defiance and strength, and god, he was weak against girls wearing glasses. If he had a small crush on his male form, well his female form was to die for. He would sin just to try and have her, with just one kiss and he will do anything, but for now all he's going to do is...

"You're a real girl Shin!" he laughed a bit.

"Bastard, how did you find me!" Midorima grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close, she hated her new height. She was a little shorter than him, instead of her glaring down on him, she's now glaring up at him.

"Everyone's almost a girl." Murasakibara looked at Aomine and sighed.

"What was with that sigh?" snapped the tanned miracle.

"I kind of wanted to see you a girl..." he smirked slightly and Himuro sighed.

"A girl! I can manage that!" Kise smiled holding the book high up.

"Get it away from her!" Midorima shouted throwing Takao towards the blond.

Takao was pushed hard by Midorima, he didn't see Kuroko and bumped into her. Kagaim glared and shoved him away from her and towards the blond who screamed turning away and was too late to realize that Izuki was right in front of her. But it was too late by the time she turned around thinking Izuki will steal her book, she felt a pair of lips towards her as both fell down. Takao right on top of her, both had widened their eyes and everyone looked shocked. Both Aomine and Midorima had their mouth wide open just as their eyes were too.

"Well Takao, I didn't know you were like this..." Kise smirked seeing Midorima harden her face from the corner of her eyes.

"What!" he blushed as she snaked her slender arms around his neck.

"I like my men really tall, but you'll do..." she said pretending to kiss him.

"Takao if you have time to make out with her, I suggest you take the forgotten book away from her." Midorima said with a hint of a growl in her voice.

"Someone is jealous." Kuroko spoke from Kagami's arms.

"As if, I just don't want that book anywhere near her." Midorima said picking the book up and ignoring those two.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt." Izuki smiled, but no one laughed making him sigh.

Midorima glared at everyone holding the book dear to her and sat on the couch pretending to read it. Everyone can clearly see smoke coming out of her head and ears, but they valued their lives since she was the closest to Akashi. Aomine kicked the guy's shoulder and helped Kise up, the blond girl blushed seeing this side of him. Inside she was screaming with happiness, thanking him she walked to Midorima and began to ask for forgiveness.

"Well, now that the fun is all done, what's the plan?" Kuroko asked sitting down this time next to a protective Kagami.

"Well, we just need to keep going to school and bring your work, you guys are all finished with finals right?" Riko asked looking nervous.

"Yes," they all said and she sighed in content.

"Good, I overheard today that students that didn't pass the finals had to come to school the following week." Momoi said making everyone high five each other.

"So we're on vacation?" Takao asked with hope shining in his silver eyes.

"Yep." Momoi said once again.

"Right on!" he punched the air in happiness.

"We will apologize right now that we won't be able to help. Mitobe's family and my family are going to Okinawa to visit our relatives." Koganei bowed.

Mitobe did more gestures and Koganei nodded then looked at them.

"He also said that we will pray that you are turned back soon. Once we land over there, that's the first thing we will do and we will try to ask around about the magic." he said and the other nodded.

"How does he understand all the small gestures?" Kise asked from the couch as Midorima glanced their way.

"They're like that." Furihata smiled still sitting down looking a little less nervous around all of them.

"Wow I wish I could do something that unique." Kise smiled sitting in between them and winked making both blush.

"Do you not know who you are?" Hyuuga half glared at the miracle.

"But I want to do something like that too..." Kise sniffed a bit.

Later Koganei and Mitobe bid their goodbyes and wished them luck as well. Everyone also wished them luck on their research and the other two left to go on that trip that will turn out to be more research. When they entered the house Kuroko was sitting down on her phone texting someone and they all wondered who. Momoi had a bad feeling in her gut when she saw the emotionless girl frown a bit. Midorima went back to the couch and began to read the book as Himuro looked over his shoulder and slowly read it in his mind not knowing the consequences of it.

"Let's not read it unless there is more things in store for us that are already doomed." Kise smiled and whined when a book hit her on the back of her head.

"And who's fault is that?" Midorima got on top of Kise and tightened her hold on the blonde's slender neck.

"Midorimacchi let's not be violent now..." Kise gasped.

"Midorima listen you don't want to hurt her." Kuroko said slowly closing in on her.

"She's gone bat shit crazy." Aomine sweat dropped.

Riko, Momoi and Hyuuga tried to get the green-haired beauty off, but no luck. Furihata had her phone ready to call the ambulance when Takao swept the miracle up her feet. Said miracle glared at the raven-haired teen ready to strike him, but the other kissed her and she froze wide eyed. Kuroko smiled slightly seeing all that built up tension in between them deflate in a matter of seconds, she knew that Midorima had a slight crush on the guy and refused to acknowledge it from the beginning of sophomore year.

"You idiot!" Midorima hissed and turning bright red glaring at the teen.

"I had to calm you down one way or another." he smiled gently at her.

"Hmph," she looked away.

Furihata knew that Takao was playing with fire the moment he swept the green-haired girl off her feet. She was really about to go to pick out flowers for his funeral, but it all went surprisingly well for all of them and no bloodbaths were made. Her heart almost stopped when Kise hugged Aomine around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his narrow waist, she didn't have to feel her face because she knew it was boiling hot. She blushed even more redder when Aomine put his hands under her thighs and with a blush on his tanned face. Sitting down she realized that she was the only one without a partner, Kuroko and Kagami were an item, Kise was making all the moves and Takao had already claimed his love─which surprisingly did not kill him. And there she was the lonely potato without her guy...no she was straight...she liked girls. But will they think she was lesbian if she was stuck like this forever? Her mind went a billion miles a minute and she didn't know what to do. Although she was going to confess to her childhood friend which they haven't seen since they were six, but they have always texted each other every other day.

"I have orders from Akashi that he invited us to a private beach resort in one of his islands. He said that we have two days to get ready and that everyone is coming, this is an absolute order." Kuroko said putting her phone away after she read the message.

"The beach, so nice." Momoi smiled as she and Riko laughed.

"Good idea, but I refuse." Kiyoshi said with a bright smile.

They all heard a beep and Kuroko checked her phone reading it.

"No one is allowed to refuse," Kuroko said looking back at her phone then at the older teen.

"He won't know who's with you." Hyuuga did not want to go, he felt if he goes, then his life would be cut short.

"Akashi knows everything." Aomine smirked seeing some of the others gulp.

"Come on, it won't be too bad. We can see some babes in bikinis." Izuki smiled as he glanced at the girls who blushed.

"No way, I can totally rock the bikinis!" Kise smiled posing as if she was in was in her studio. "Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Furicchi, Momoicchi and Rikocchi we should go bikini shopping and make the guys carry our bags!" Kise smiled walking towards the girls and all held uncomfortable looks.

"Is your mind really that stupid?" Midorima shouted.

"But we can have some more fun and get some hot babes!" she put her thumbs up and Midorima inhaled hard and exhaled trying hard to relax, she does not want to go to jail this young.

"I don't know about all of you guys, but I don't want to be there when Akashi sees us as girls. It might get dangerous for some of us." Kuroko said with a straight face.

"The more reason for us not to go. Sorry Furihata you were a great teammate and friend." Izuki said patting the trembling girl's shoulder with a smile.

"A─At l─least d─do─on't look hap─py..." Furihata had tears running down her face.

"Guys stop it! Don't bully Furihata, we are going that's part of training." Riko huffed.

"What training? This is part of a massacre are you going to get us killed?" Hyuuga snapped.

Riko smiled beautifully and the next thing they knew is Izuki, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi and the rest of the guys had slapped marks on their cheeks. Riko exercising her arm with a satisfied smile.

"I will squash you to the ground." Murasakibara had both hands on Riko's biceps and lifted her up from the floor. She looked down at him with a slight fright, but knew who would save her.

"Atsushi, please put her down. Excitement got to her." Himuro smiled even though his cheek throbbed.

"All right Muro-chin, but wait until we go home..." he looked at his lover lazily.

"Why did I have to get slapped?" Aomine snapped and half shouted.

"She does this all the time." Kagami smirked, but it hurt his cheek.

The next day was a bright and sunny day, people were walking outside all ready for the summer and it got Kise excited wanting to go to all the places at the same time. She looked at her friends and frowned seeing that none of them looked as happy as she felt, she huffed and went up to Kuroko holding her arm and kidnapping her from her lover. Said lover began to fume, but got into a fight with Aoimine about who was the best player. Midorima was ignoring Takao and slowly began to reduce her walking, Takoa sighed feeling that he just ruined his relationship with Midorima. Kiyoshi smiled as he and Izuki talked about which university they were going to and if they will still join basketball. Momoi was talking to Riko about how to bring both Touou and Seirin into training camps with each other. Hyuuga would put his two cents in their conversation from time to time still content in listening in. Murasakibara and Himuro looked at Aomine and Kagami fighting and both thought how much they resembled each other in attitudes. Furihata glanced at everyone seeming to feel left out, all she did was look all around feeling left out. She saw all of them have fun and deep down she wanted to join in too, but it will all turn out awkward if she were to join in.

After they were finished, they all decided to stay over at Kagami's, the third years left along with Riko and Momoi had to go back as well. Murasakibara and Himuro stayed with Kagami, the two bedroom apartment felt full all of the sudden. He let the girls sleep in his room and gave Himuro the guest room along with Murasakibara while he slept on the couch. He tried hard not to think of Kuroko sleeping on his bed, her small and slender body...how his hand could almost cover her back as she leaned forward. He smiled sleeping until he felt a new body pressed up against him, looking down he saw a pair of baby-blue eyes stare back up at him innocently.

"What are you doing here?" he blushed looking up and down at her, she looked cute in the long nightgown.

"I just want to sleep with you." she smiled hugging his chest with her small and slender arms.

"Kuroko, like I said. I love you and I don't want to pressure you─"

"Not like that. I just want to cuddle you while we sleep." she kissed him, and he lifted her up to his chest as they kissed. He slowly caressed her back up and down to her back as she moaned into the kiss, she gently bit his lips asking for entrance and he granted it, both lost into the kiss.

"Goodnight Tiga." she smiled resting her head under his chin both sleeping soundly.

"Goodnight Tetsuya..." he kissed her on her forehead and went to sleep.

* * *

Aww~ I couldn't help but put a cute moment! xD Please review and see you all later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't hate me! It's part of the plot! Dx And thank you to you all reading this!**

 **Magic 5**

"Oooh~" Kagami was woken up to see two pair of gold eyes smirking at him. His face paled and he screamed, very manly.

"What were you doing to my Kurokocchi, you big pervert!" Kise hit him in the face with a pillow she took out of her room.

"Nothing! We were just sleeping, that's all!" Kagami shouted glaring at the blond girl.

"My ass nothing." she hit him harder with all her might.

Kuroko was sitting next to Midorima who was ignoring the world as she drank her coffee and hearing about her lucky item. She sighed when she heard it was a hammer, she will have to send Takao to the store for a hammer unless Kagami had one that he will not use. Either way, if he had a hammer he might as well say goodbye until the next day. She looked at the display in the living room and rolled her eyes not wanting to be part of it.

"Do you have a hammer?" she asked.

"Yeah─"

"Give it to me and I will give it back to you tomorrow." she said sticking out her slender hand out.

"It's in the kitchen, under the sink." he said holding Kise under a headlock.

"You can't treat a lady like that!" Kise whined.

"And who started it?" Kagami smirked.

"Good Morning─please let Ryouta go Taiga." Himuro smiled.

"Fine." he sighed and Kise was sent to the ground. No one saw Kuroko's eyes flash angrily towards the raven-haired male, nor did they notice her fist shaking.

"Kaga-chin has sweets..." Murasakibara smiled eating a cookie.

"Leave those alone. Not asking is rude!" he pointed at an eating Murasakibara.

"I think not." he licked his fingers and went to grab another cookie.

Kuroko smiled slightly and her gaze landed to her ex-teammate as he ate without a care in the world. She saw Kise grabbing a cookie as she winked at the purple-haired giant, all he did was half growl. Midorima had gone to find the hammer, she came back with it and it was a bit big for it to be a regular hammer. Himuro and Kagami went inside the kitchen to cook them breakfast, she hasn't seen Furihata all morning. Shrugging she went to help set up the table.

"I'm sorry I woke up late!" said Furihata with a bit of a smallsigh.

"What have you been doing?" Kise asked eating her toast without butter.

"I...I was up all night convincing my parents to let me go to a basketball camp. Riko and I have tried to convince them earlier when I got angry text messages from my older brother." she said closing her eyes

"I'm sorry," Kuroko had forgotten about their family members.

"It's all right, we did convince them." she smiled eating a piece of bacon.

After they were done eating, they got changed once again, this time Riko took compassion in them and gave them clothes that felt comfortable. Kuroko wore her basketball shorts with a black spaghetti strap shirt. Midorima wore a shin long dark-blue skirt with a white long button up shirt, finally something that will make her feel comfortable. Kise wore a light peach summer dress that reached a little below her knees, her straps went across her back. Furihata wore washed out jeans with a plain red shirt with short puffed sleeves.

"You guys do get attention," Himuro noticed and Kise was walking as she held Furihata close to her glaring at everyone.

"Yup," the blond smiled.

Kagaim hearing what had happened to the way of his home, he held Kuroko's hand in his glaring at everyone. Midorima walked right next to Murasakibara ignoring all of them. Almost everyone stayed away from her seeing the big hammer on her delicate bandaged hand, and her serious face. They met the others and smiled at each other, Takao tried to get close to Midorima but he backed away once she glared showing him her hammer. Everyone respected Midorima that moment. Riko and Momoi had bags with them and were laughing about something.

"Hello! We just came to say that today is when we buy some stuff for the girls." Momoi smiled showing them a black and red plastic card.

"How did you get Akashi's card?" Aomine shouted as he pointed at her.

"Oh no, he texted to Midorima about it, I got it by mail. I was told that Midorima can only use it and no one else is to touch it." Momoi gave her the card and Midorima sigh putting the card away.

"Yes, I had instructions to buy the others some clothes," she fixed her glasses as she explained.

"He knows already?" Izuki asked shocked.

"He knew before we texted. That's why he sent us to his private beach so that we can figure it out." she said as if there was nothing wrong.

"How?" Kagami, Izuki and Hyuuga all shouted.

"As I said, Akashi knows everything." Aomine smirked again.

"So were going to have fun then die..." Hyuuga said in a depressed tone.

"No one is dying!" Riko glared at all of them.

"Maybe he will help us." Furihata tried to see things on the bright side.

"Who are you?" Izuki asked the brunette girl.

"Furihata Kouki..."

"Let's just go guys, we are not ging to die." Kiyoshi smiled and walked on ahead as Riko nodded and walked with Momoi. He sent one last text to his whole family saying that he will miss them and always watch over them, he was crying inside.

"I'm bored..." Izuki sighed as he glanced at the women shopping around.

They had been there for three hours and so far Kise the only one who seemed to enjoyed shopping. She went isle by isle seeing so many cute clothes and wanting everything. Momoi was with her both having fun, but the pink-haired girl was there to only get a few clothes in case they turn back into guys. Riko was with Kuroko trying to help her with the outfits. So far Kuroko did not care what to get, so Riko was shopping for the other girl. Midorima knew Akashi too well, he might ask something in return so his selected clothes are few. Furihata went to the cheap isle and began to look for clothes she liked, ever since she was little they have been in a bit of the lower class, not too rich and not poor.

"What are you doing here? Come on let's get you some clothes that will look good on you." Takao smiled as he dragged the brunette girl.

"No, I'm Okay here─" she was on the other side.

"Doesn't this look cute!" Takao smiled.

"Yes, lovely..." it was thrown at her as Takao helped her pick out clothes. Not a care in the world and no one stopped them seeing that they were having fun.

Midorima put her big hammer on the counter making the casheer flinch and gulp in slight fear, she paid for their clothes as if nothing was wrong signing her name gulping seeing that Furihata had bought a little too many clothes. She just hoped Akashi will not notice, not like he would care because that bastard was richer than the whole world. Once she paid, everyone got out of the store with a peacful look. Kise gave her bags to Aomine, Kuroko handed hers to Kagami, Midorima was offered assistance by Himuro and Murasakibara. Furihata smiled as Takao and Kiyoshi took her bags. Kise stopped insde a store and all the guys blushed hard.

"We need to buy our bras and undies. OH and bikinis!" she smiled walking inside the store.

"How do we know our sizes?" Midorima was redder than Kagami's hair.

"If you girls have no bras on..." Takao had a slight nosebleed just by thinking about it.

"We are using bandages," Kuroko lifted her top so they could see the bandages on her rib cage.

"Don't show them!" Kagami hissed pulling down her top.

"Well, they wanted to know." she shrugged.

"Yes! I hate it so bad, I tried not to wear it today, but sadly they stopped me." Kise pointed at them, mainly Midorima.

"Have some shame," she glared.

"Hm," Kise looked at them crossing her arms. A hand rested on her waist and brought her to a chest, she glanced up to see a tall guy with a cigar on his lips as his light-brown eyes checked her up and down. Kise has seen him somewhere, but the only thing is where.

"What a babe, why don't we go somewhere more private?" he purred, his voice seemed familiar as he whispered in her ear.

"Why you fool─" she was about to slap him when he caught her hand in mid air.

"Uh-uh, hands are meant to be kissed." he licked the inside of her wrist.

"Get lost you creep or I'll get my boyfriend on you." she she quickly put her other hand in te air and he caught it, now both her hands were trapped with his.

"Boyfriend? No one but me can match your beauty." he smiled, a smile she knew so well.

"Takeru Higashi!" it was the man she slept with a few month ago. Then had made a few photo shoots together and decided to go out for dinner then they ended up in bed. The sad problem was, she can't remember how she got into bed with him.

"Finally, I thought you were a model without my knowledge." he smirked bringing her closer to him by using her hands.

"Let me go Takeru!" Kise growled getting her friends attention. Her whole body began to remember and she shook with fear in her golden eyes.

"What's going on?" Aomine walked right in front of them.

"Nothing, just trying to see if she leaves her man for me. You know I'm a model and usually get what I want." he smirked as Kise tensed and looked up at him, her shocked face told him that she knew him.

"Takeru let me go!" she tried hard to make him let her go.

"No, you remind me of someone...I worked with this other model too a while ago...you might actually be his sister since you resemble him." he smirked seeing her eyes widened.

"No one!" Kise panicked and Aomine was feeling something change inside him.

"Oh well, all I know is that he was a good lay. He was cute, wonder if we'll work together soon." he said and Kise fell to her knees looking at the ground, she had tried hard to hide that mistake to go out to dinner with him. She wanted to forget who she lost it to, and tried to smile in front of her friends saying it was no big deal.

"Let her go," Aomine growled feeling his blood boil when he saw Kise on the floor shaking.

"So this's the boyfriend you mentioned." he smirked letting her go and knelt down. "My number if you're not interested in him anymore." he said and walked away smirking.

"Kise..." Aomine saw her trembled.

"It was a mistake, we went out to dinner, I can't remember what had happened but I know he..." she was crying not looking at him.

"Kise...Ryuota..." Kise looked up at him with wide eyes, tears still falling down her pale cheeks.

"Aomine...I'm sorry...hic..." he knelt down to hug her and she hugged back hard. Her face buried under his chin as he ran his hand over her golden locks.

"I think we should leave them alone." Momoi said ushering everyone away.

Everyone left to give them room, no one knew what the cheery blond was hiding.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was a good guy...but he turned out to be horrible..." she wiped her tears away.

"Why did you..." he had a huge knot on his throat unable to say that word.

"I... it was the moment and I had problems, I had to find a way to forget them." she looked away. It was when Aomine and her had a fight and he had punched him not wanting to see the other. Kise ran off and found Takeru, they went to dinner and he listened to her as she sobbed on his shoulder. "We met during our shoots he was a gentleman and treated me like an equal, We went out to dinner and I remember my manager called, I had excused myself and left to go finish the phone call. After we were done eating I began to feel all funny and he decided to take me home, I was lost and began to feel his lips on my body...I knew we had sex because I was in pain all over and my body was filled with marks. And he knew it was my first time..." she remembered even though she didn't want to.

"That bastard," Aomine felt betrayed, he didn't know why, but he did.

"I don't want to see him ever again." she looked at him and he slowly lowered his face.

"I promise he won't get close to you ever again." Aomine said putting his forehead over Kise's.

"Thanks..." she smiled closing her eyes.

"As long as I'm your boyfriend." he kissed her tenderly and she blushed as she kissed him back shyly.

"Boyfriend, I love it." she smiled kissing him some more feeling a huge weight get out of her shoulders.

* * *

Um... Thanks for reading and review!


	6. Chapter 6

AHH! Thank you reviews and faves! xD

* * *

 **Magic 6**

"And that should be it," Kagami said putting the stuff inside the bus, since a limo was too small for all of them to be picked up.

"Akashi said he will meet us over there, and he says he will have company over. And something bad will happen..." Kuroko said looking at her phone and Kagami wanted to throw the phone out of the window into the freeway.

Kuroko sat with Kagami, behind them was Riko and Momoi and so on. Most of them were excited while others were mentally saying goodbye to their family in case they did not return. Kise sat next to Aomine, her head resting on his shoulder and their hands interwined together, she smiled happily and he had a slight blush on his tan face. Kuroko's eyes glint when she took a picture of them, Momoi not far behind. Hyuuga and Izuki were talking about who would pick the pretties girl ever, but got shot down when Kiyoshi said that it will only be them since it is a private beach. Murasakibara yawned and went back to sleep as Himuro read a book smiling once in a while as he leaned on his lover. Midorima tried hard to look calm, but with a sleeping Takao leaning on her, it was hard and she will not say it out loud, but she loved how he smelt. It calmed her and wanted to get closer to him burying her face to his neck. Furihata sat with Kiyoshi and smiled laughing at her older friends, she gave her two cents when her eyes landed on a certain coach of Seirin making Hyuuga blush hard.

"And she had told me that she will go out with me if I am good at something. But now that I think about it, it was stupid of me to really think she will wait for me, I'm glad that she didn't or I would of been like her toy." she said pretending to knock some senses into her heard.

"Well we can go swimming together later." Izuki smiled and Hyuuga glared.

"She's our junior, we have to protect her from perverts and not hit on her." he said as he glared through his glasses.

"I know, but isn't she just so cute!" he smiled rubbing his cheek to her, she blushed hard.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Kiyoshi smiled and Izuki pouted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

They fell silent when a song they knew came out, Takao waking up from his coma began to sing with it as he posed.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick! he sang loud.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on you disco stick!" Kise sang next, and her voice was not awful, it was great.

Riko and Momoi joined too, Kuroko just bobbed her head refusing to sing and Midorima ignored everyone. Himura smiled and Murasakibara was looking for some sweets. Izuki sang along too and Hyuuga was quietly joining them, Kiyoshi would joined them once in a while too. Kise stood up and held Furihata around the waist as she told everyone to be quiet. She told Furihata to sing the next line and she gulped.

"I'm educated in sex, and now want it bad, want it bad a love game, a love game..." her face burned red and everyone just quieted down, they never thought that Furihata had a beautiful voice.

"Where did you learn to sing?" Kise asked sitting next to the brunette and Aomine felt forgotten for a moment.

"I just listen to my favorite music, sing along and boom." she said feeling a little awkward as everyone looked at her some more.

"We'll be rich with you!" Izuki smiled as Takao laughed for the hell of it.

"Imbeciles." Midorima said holding her flamingo statue with a neon orange strand as a bow around it's neck.

"With our bodies and voices we will become the best!" Kise had stars dancing around them and Furihata followed some of them with her gaze wondering how the hell Kise did that.

"Over my dead body," Aomine said lifting Kise up and threw her over his back going to sit back down to their original spot. Kise pouted, but stopped as Aomine began to kiss her. Furihata blushed and looked away beet red.

"You guys are scarring her," Kuroko smirked lightly, getting everyone's attention. Even the bus driver.

"You've never kissed anyone!" Kiyoshi asked and felt himself become her father.

"Kuroko!" if possible, Furihata blushed darker than Kagami's hair.

"I, as the father of Seirin, will not let anyone come near Furihata. I vow to protect her with my life!" Kiyoshi said and Furihata blushed looking up at him.

"And as your coach, I will make your training hell." Riko smiled and all the guys paled seeing 'that' smile.

"Thank the gods she's not mine." Aomine said.

"Amen," the not Seirin players said.

"But knowing Akashi, he will make the GoM train in hell." Momoi smiled and all the GoM began to pale.

"I'm glad I'm not a miracle. Can I get an amen." Kamagi smirked seeing a scowl coming from Aomine.

"Amen," the non miracles said with a little bit of relief.

"You're sending me to him, either way I'm not safe anywhere. I thought you loved me?" Kuroko looked up to Kagami with watery eyes.

"Not you!" he face palms and needs to be more specific next time.

"But I'm still considered the sixth man..." she looked at the ground.

"Dammit Kuroko..." he blushed.

When they arrived, there were a few butlers that were waiting for them. Kagami glared as a butler helped Kuroko down, she smiled thanking him and Kagami almost burst a blood vessel. Midorima almost tripped and landed on the arms of a young butler, she looked up as he looked down, he had glasses on like her and his eyes were a pretty midnight-blue. His hair brushed back leaving a few strands in the front, she blushed quickly getting off him, she thanked him and went on her way. A pair of hawk eyes glared at the man with jealousy. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga went down and almost wanted to go back inside the bus. Izuki pushed Takao to hurry up and both went tumbling down falling on top of the other two making a human ball. Aomine shoved the bulter off and helped Kise come down, but she threw herself at him. Momoi and Riko blushed as the butlers helped each one of them, they were a little older but they were still good looking. Furihata didn't want to go anymore, she rather go back to her home and be a girl the rest of her life if she was going to stay here, but seeing the bus driver looking at her she got up and walked next to Murasakibara. Himuro stopped because the other four were on the ground, and he did not want to join them for he was tired and wanted to go to their room and sleep. They walked to the mansion, Izuki took pictures and whistled at the beauty of it.

"This way," one of the butlers said as the others took their luggage.

When they entered the house, Aomine almost drooled at the maids that bowed and dressed in kimonos. Kise stepped on his foot and he scowled, she smiled sweetly following as if nothing happened. Kagami looked at nothing as he kept his eyes looking on the background of the maids, Kuroko smiled at her loyal boyfriend that she had to do nothing to remind him he already is in a relationship. Riko frowned as Hyuuga blushed as a maid giggled at him, she was going to triple their training. Izuki and Kiyoshi just looked at them unaffected, and Takao blushed as one of them took hold of his arm and began to take them towards the living room. Midorima wished her lucky item was a boomerang or a sword to slice the maid's arm off─no she was not jealous, she just found it improper that they are touching without going out. Furihata wished she should have gone with her plan, but alas, she was too late as she stared at the three people sitting in the living room.

"Nijimura Shuuzou!" Midorima, Kuroko and Aomine in plain shock.

"Haizaki Shougo!" Murasakibara and Kise said, the girl's eyes glaring at the silverette.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Akashi did say he would have company over..." Kuroko cursed somehow having an awful feeling.

"Ah, welcome to my home everyone. Please do come and sit, make yourselves at home. Bring us some drinks." Akashi said and everyone except the GoM sat in a robotic way.

"What is going on?" Nijimura asked looking at his old team.

"Nijimuracchi, how we missed you!" Kise threw her arms around the older teen in a hug. Said teen did not know how to react, he knew they were all guys and now he felt that they are all girls.

"Stupid blonde," Haizaki glared at the girl as Aomine rubbed his temples.

"You dumb, gorilla, idiotic, pathetic excuse for a human!" she stuck her tongue out still hugging Nijimura and the older teen did not miss their brawl at all. Nope.

"All right," he said counting to ten.

"You barbie whore!" Haizaki smirked.

"You delinquent bastard!" she said ready to punch him.

"Dumb blonde, (no offence!)"

"You egoistical pervert!" Kise threw the punch and he dodge it.

"Guys," and Nijimura was ignored while the GoM were used to this except the others who looked from frightened to shock seeing them fighting.

Haizaki grabbed her hair and she scratched him, he hissed letting go. She was about to throw herself on him when Nijimura began to shake in anger, the GoM were watching Nijimura marched up to them and separated them glaring icily. Kise and Haizaki looked up at him, one with a sweet and innocent smile while the other huffed and looked away. He threw Kise towards Aomine and she squeaked, but smiled when she landed on him. He took Haizaki in another room and everyone heard screams of horror and pleads from a certain silverette. When they came out, the non GoM all sweat dropped seeing a smiling Nijimura dragging out an injured Haizaki towards them.

"I feel like we're back in middle school." Murasakibara said with a lollipop inside his mouth.

"Yes," the GoM agreed.

"So this is the great captain of Teiko days." Hyuuga admired the teen.

"I see Tetsuya has been telling our story," Nijimura glanced at the girl who smiled at him.

"Had to," she said as she gave him a hug, he returned it.

"It sure does bring back memories, glad to see you are back." Midorima said and Takao almost gave himself a whiplash seeing a beautiful smile on her lips.

"And as polite as always," Nijimura smiled and was shocked inside how lovely Midorima is as a girl, but he said nothing knowing it will wound the girl.

"So now you three all have huge tits and touch yourselves." Haizaki smirked seeing Midorima's and the other two blush hard Momoi and Riko too blushed, Furihata squeaked drawing attention to her. She hid right behind Kiyoshi, her face red.

"Ah, Furihata Kouki. How did I ever forget you?" Akashi smirked as he stood up and slowly walked up to the blushing girl. He put his finger under her chin and made her look at his ruby eyes, her face still had traces of that lovely blush.

"Hey! Don't touch her Akashicchi! I promised to take care of her virgin body!" Kise whined and Aomine put his hand over her lovely mouth.

"Virgin body?" he saw her turn back to that same dark-red color, she looks beautiful blushing.

"Yes, she's never kissed anyone, nor let anyone touch her, feel her, have sex with her," Kuroko glared at Kagami and he blushed. "One hundred percent virgin." she said as if she were talking about the weather.

"God, where did I go wrong with this girl!" Riko sobbed.

"I was glad that you kept quiet when we were in Teiko," Nijimura sighed.

"That's our player and closet pervert." Izuki said and Takao laughed boosting up his ego.

"Talk about sexual frustration," Aomine said with a disgust voice.

"You have no say in this you pervert." Momoi shut him up and Kise sharply looked at him making him whistle innocently.

After everyone settled down, Akashi had told the maids and butlers to lead them to their rooms, strangely enough Furihata was lead away from the rest of the people and into another section farther away. Midorima knowing Akashi's room was the same wing as where the brunette girl was going wished her the best of luck. Everyone had a room to themselves and took it easy. Some took naps like Murasakibara, Hyuuga, Izuki and Nijimura while others like Kiyoshi, Riko and Momoi were exploring. Kuroko went inside Midorima's room to see the girl laying on her stomach and reading the book. She sat with her for a few minutes until Midorima looked up and screamed.

"How long were you here?" she looked pale.

"About ten minutes," Kuroko answered.

"I heard screaming!" Kise went inside the room in a Kong Fu style ready to kick some butt.

"You wenches can't keep quiet for a few hours already acting all dramatic and shit." Haizaki rolled his eyes, and boy was he glad that he wasn't a girl.

"I knew I smelt a delinquent," Kise narrowed her golden eyes at him.

"Shut up," he snarled and she huffed flipping him off.

"Atsushi is sleeping so please try to keep quiet," Himuro warned and the other girls paled. He shoved Haizaki in and closed the door behind him before another hand caught the door and another girl went inside looking paler than the moon.

"Why is my room the furthest?" she asked feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Akashi wanted it like that," Kuroko said and Kise sighed dramatically.

"So this is the book," Himuro asked as he sat next to Midorima and Haizaki trying hard not to be curious, sat down right behind them. Midorima rolled her eyes and left the book with them.

"Yes, we're trying to figure out what spell in there will help us be boys again." she said putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ah─"

"... .." all four of them heard the two read out loud and Midorima saw her life flash.

"No you don't read it like that! it's..." Kise said it twice super fast that Midorima couldn't get to her fast enough to shut the blonde up.

"You! I will erase all of your memories and dump you in an unknown town far away from here." she growled.

"What the?" Kuroko saw a white paper floating down.

All of them looked at the paper and it said to say a number before four.

"Two!" Midorima, Kise, Kuroko and Haizaki said without thinking.

"Three!" Furihata and Himuro blurted out without thinking too.

"What was that?" Furihata asked feeling dread all of a sudden.

"No fucking clue?" Haizaki answered. Both he and Himuro fell to the ground out cold.

"Oh my god! I killed them..." Kise began to shake in horror, going paler than usual.

* * *

And now we have two more girls~ xD I hope you love Himuro and Haizaki I just love NijHai! xD Please review and I'll see you all next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for reviews and stuff! You guys don't know how happy you are all making me right now! :D I own nothing and enjoy~

 **Magic 7**

"I'm a murderer!" Kise sobbed on Midorima's shoulder. Kuroko stared as Furihata tried to not shake even more than before.

"Relax you idiot, nothing too bad happened. They're breathing... I think." Midorima whispered the last part to herself as she was trying to calm the hysterical girl down.

"But I..." they all looked up when they heard groaning. Kise slowly crawled over to gasp very loudly.

"Oh shit." Kuroko said as the two bodies lifted up to see what horror Kise caused.

Himuro's black hair went down his shoulders, and he looked more fragile, his face lost all sharpness and transformed into softness. And he did not have any boobs before, but he now does. His clothes are bigger than him and Kise has seen her life flash before her eyes. They looked to the other and saw another girl looking at them weirdly, her hair was short, reaching her shoulders and layered fitting her perfectly, her body too transformed into a girl's and Kise was saying goodbye to Aominecchi in that moment. Both looked down and screamed loudly.

"Guys are now girls..." Furihata covered her ears as she watched the other two calmed down.

The door burst opened by their friends and all looked up to see Murasakibara looking around confused, Kise paled even more and looked to the floor waiting her judgement.

"I can't find Muro-chin," he said looking at all four girls.

"Atsushi, please don't get mad. It was my fault, I really wanted to help them." Himuro stepped in front of him with a sweet smile and everyone gasped.

"Oh and Haizaki was caught in all of Kise's stupidity too." Kuroko said pushing the silverette female to the front where everyone can see her.

"Bitch!" Haizaki hissed glaring at Kise, she walked forgetting she wore guy pants and fell down her slender legs. She looked down and gasped pulling them back up as quickly as possible.

"Kise if you so as much say one little word about the book I will cut off Aomine's manhood." Midorima pointed her flamingo at the tan teen.

"What? Why me?" Aomine gulped when those sharp green eyes glared at him.

"Because then Kise will have to top when she is back in her body." she smirked and Aomine glared at the blonde girl.

"I actually do want to─never mind." Kise smiled lovingly at a glaring Aomine.

"Let this be a dream..." Nijimura said seeing almost all his ex-teammates become girls.

"I want to murder someone." Murasakibara had fire in his eyes and Kagami stood right in front of Kuroko so the tall Yosen player would not even bat an eyelash at her. Midorima returned his glare daring him to bring it, just like in middle school. Aomine shoved Kise right behind him knowing it was his girlfriend's fault for everything. Furihata felt a hand on her small waist and was brought to a strong chest, she almost died when Akashi smirked down at her. Haizaki cracked her knuckles but scowled when a hand snaked around her waist and turned them around, she looked up to see Nijimura glaring down at her.

"It will be all right, we'll figure something out. Right guys." Himuro smiled and everyone nodded trying to please the tallest player.

"My brother now turned sister is a beast tamer." Kagami muttered.

"Note to self, please no one piss her off." Izuki said and everyone mentally agreed.

The rest of the day went without much event, Riko and Momoi were shocked to see additional girls to the team. They cooed because Himuro was a cute girl and Haizaki put her fist up and both girls just kept cooing on Himuro. They ate dinner, Akashi right in the head while on side he had Nijimura and on the other Furihata. Said brunette wondered what she had done to deserve this punishment, but ate the food that the cooks made. She glanced to her side and saw Midorima eat like a queen with awesome manners and tried to copy her.

"Tell me about yourself? I'm Nijimura Shuuzou by the way." the guy in front of her began to talk.

"Furihata Kouki. Uh... there isn't much about me, except that I'm just a normal dude with noting special and loves playing basketball." she smiled feeling shy all of a sudden.

"You live with your parents and an older brother that is a freshman in college, you are a second year in Seirin, single. Loves to sing when no one is looking and wished you had another sibling." Akashi smirked at the goldfish expression the girl had on. Nijimura thought of a nice word to describe him, but all that came to mind were stalker.

"Scaring the girl will not get you any brownie points." the older teen said seeing Furihata ready to faint.

"Aren't you in the same boat? Or have you confessed to Haizaki yet?" the red-head asked smirking when the other blushed lightly.

"Don't think you know me too well, brat." Nijimura had a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"So you guys are sharing a room?" Kuroko asked looking at Himuro as she stared at a carrot from her chopstick.

"Yup, even if I'm a girl. We've been dating since last year after your birthday." she smiled looking up at her lover.

"So you guys have done everything..." she looked at them and Murasakibara pretend to ignore them, she saw a light pink on his cheeks.

"Well..." she smiled dreamily with a light blush.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted with a blush.

"What! They have been dating less than us and already had sex." Kuroko mumbled cutely.

"If you want him to fuck you, then seduce him. Tie him to the bed post and go crazy with all that shit. Maybe I should take you under my wing and teach you a few tricks so he can finally fuck you, and trust me you won't be able to walk for days." Haizaki smirked seeing Kuroko's expression brighten slightly then turn into a thoughtful expression.

"Really?" Kuroko still had a thoughtful expression and no one could read her.

"Don't listen to her! She probably tied all her lovers like that!" Kise stood up as she pointed to the silverette.

"And so what of it? I even screwed that bitch in middle school." Haizaki smirked seeing the blonde glare.

"She claimed to be my girlfriend. I never even asked her out." Kise hissed and Aomine saw that Nijimura was shaking in anger, Akashi kept eating as he stared at a shaking Furihata.

"Well, she was a bad lay." she said and felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up to see Nijimura smiling down at him, though she also saw a vein popping out from the side of his face.

Everyone saw he stood up, Furihata squeaking out loud and the older teen slowly walked up to the silverette girl. Said girl smirked and stood up, Kise was sat back down by Aomine and Akashi nodded towards them. The others kept staring and wondered what will happen.

"Are you seriously going to hit a girl?" Haizaki smirked looking up at the raven-haired teen.

"Not now, but when you turn back into a boy..." he left the rest hanging.

Hazaiki smirked wider as her slender finger gently poked his nose and went down slowly touching his lips and going passed his chin, she felt him shiver when her finger traced his Adam's apple and down his collarbone. Her finger touched a little harder when it met clothing, so very slowly traced the front of his chest all the way down his hard stomach that probably had a six pack with all his work outs felt amazing under her touch. Haizaki stopped at the pants, she looked up and what she saw almost made her eyes widened, Nijimura had a flushed face and somehow it made her proud for being the cause of his reaction. Nijimura took her hand in his own and hissed he brougth it to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand, she gaped at him and his flushed face was no more.

"You'd be a good fuck," Haizaki smirked and Nijimura's eyes widened.

"NO! You sex addict! You're corrupting Furihata's innocent mind!" Kise looked and was shocked to see Furihata all red, but Akashi was holding her head under his chin and was smirking.

"I love sex, I'm even better at one night stands. Hey now that we turned into girls, why don't we experience a good night all of us miracles, raven-haired and brunette?" Haizaki smirked and moved out of the way when a flamingo was thrown her way making it stab the back of her chair. She looked at it and back at an angry Midorima.

"If I see you coming near Kise ever, I will skin you alive and then slice your fingers off. Make it into a pretty necklace warning everyone never to mess with what's mine again, do you really want to be an example." Aomie had a vein sticking out of the side of his head.

"Taking someone's things is not my cup of coffee, but I will have to agree with Aomine." Midorima backed him up as she fixed her glasses.

"As if I'll let your perverted hands on me." Kuroko said hugging Kagami and no one saw the hand gestures that were signaled for the silverette.

"Kuroko you really didn't have to say that considering you're one too." Izuki laughed and Takao joined him.

"Ugh, you guys obviously haven't been laid yet." Haizaki smirked and Kuroko felt as if she had been stabbed by an arrow.

"Please don't listen to her Kuroko." Furihata tried to calm the sad girl as she gave Kagami the 'look' while looking all cute and innocent.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kagami blushed as he tried to look away but kept looking back at a cute-looking Kuroko.

"Just have sex with me, I promise I'll be gentle." she said with that innocent face.

"I said we will talk about it," Kagami put his face in both his hands looking really red.

"Well, before this gets more weird beyond our imaginations, lets have some dessert!" Himuro smiled as she gave Murasakibara the biggest slice of cake, then she gave one to Furihata.

"Thank you Muro-chin." Murasakibara smiled as he sliced the cake, he had a thoughtful look. This cake did not smell right, he glanced and saw Furihata take a bite with a small smile.

"I'm glad you guys love the cake we made!" Momoi smiled.

"We put all our love into it." Riko smiled.

Everyone in the room froze knowing too well about their monstrosity of their food, Murasakibara dropped his spoon full of cake. Himuro smiled learning her lesson and slid the plate further to Murasakibara. Kuroko turned away from her coach and ex manager thanking the gods that they had missed her again, she has never been so happy to be the phantom. Midorima's face paled already having the spoon mid air, Takao looked innocently between everyone and wondered what was going on so he just watched what else would happen. Izuki kept smiling pushing his plate towards a sobbing Kiyoshi, said teen pushed it right back. Hyuuga felt a flashback from when Riko had prepared the curry, he said goodbye to his family again in his mind. Kagami smirked and slowly pushed the plate towards Kuroko, but froze when she was giving him a dark look and brought it back to him with a slight fear. Kise jumped on Aomine looking at the food as if it would attack her and Aomine was glad to have something in his arms so he won't have to try that disgusting food. Nijimura politely declined saying he hated sweets as Haizaki shoved the cake back with a disgusted look not caring if it hurt their feelings, she was not dying today. Akashi took out his scissors and left them on his side and the two original girls decided that life will go on and ignored him. Everyone looked to see Furihata turn completely pale as she swallowed the cake, she began to sweat all of a sudden, her skin felt clammy and goosebumps appeared on her delicate skin.

"Doctor! Quick get a doctor!" Hyuuga said lifting Furihata bridal style and everyone could have sworn they were starting to see foam coming out of her mouth.

"Oh my god! Midorima quick call your mom! Call the ambulance! No wait call the fire department! Shit no, call the poison control!" Kise was running around desperately looking for her gold cellphone. She didn't know she had tripped on something and caused her to push Murasakibara to the ground.

"My arm, something's on my arm!" Izuki shouted as he looked to see that Murasakibara had fallen on his arm and had trouble getting up.

"What's the number for the poison control?" Kiyoshi and Midorima both shouted at the same time holding their own cellphones.

"I can't find it!" Takao said looking over a restaurant book not knowing he had the wrong book.

"That's an Italian restaurant pamphlet you idiot!" Nijimura was pushed making him fall right behind the couch by Murasakibara's legs as he was trying to come up. Izuki was still under him screaming for help.

"Guys," Akashi tried gently to get their attention, but everyone was in their own mess.

"Where is Kuroko! Oh shit!" Kagami dove over Murasakibara when he spotted said girl who was under Izuki and her legs were over Murasakibara's legs creating a human ball.

"Someone is looking for a fight!" Haizaki jumped in landing on Kise making her push more down on Murasakibara and so on, Izuki cried and tried his hardest not to crush the girl under him.

"Can I get your attention," Akashi wondered how everything went to hell in a matter of minutes.

"I think she's dying!" Hyuuga shouted seeing Furihata began to shake turning paler.

"Quick let's take her to the ER. I'll drive!" Aomine said walking but didn't see the flamingo on the floor and tripped on it making him land on Takao who was still looking over the pizza section on the book.

"Listen." Akashi was getting impatient.

"Last time you drove you nearly lead us over a cliff." Kuroko said as she got out of Izuki and sighed in relief.

"Help me up!" Kise was tangled with Murasakibara's long arms and legs.

"Everyone!" Himuro said loud, but they ignored her. She smirked as she kept recording on her phone, this sure as hell will bring her good black mail in the future.

"Put me down," Furihata said feeling her stomach turn.

"That is no way to treat a lady's hard working job!" Riko said slapping Kagami.

"All of you are so mean!" Momoi slapped Aomine because she thought it was cool to copy Riko and felt better after she slapped all of her angry emotions onto him.

"Down..." Furihata began to turn green.

"Let her go or I will make sure you never have kids." Akashi said bringing the scissors close to s frighten Hyuuga.

"Aa,"

Furihata ran off trying to find a bathroom where she can empty her stomach, she looked straight ahead and can hear the angels sing in the background. She had found the porcelain god and went on her knees throwing everything up. She had tears running down her cheeks as all her dinner went down the bowl as an offering to the porcelain gods. She felt an arm gently pull her hair back and a hand rubbing circles on her back. Once she was done, she still had tears on her eyes and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Brown eyes glanced up to see Akashi holding her hair and rubbing his hand on her, she felt a little better, but still felt the acids in her stomach acting up.

"Are you feeling much better?" he asked and she tried her hardest to smile, but her stomach wanted to make her more miserable and she turned back to the bowl hurling out whatever was left on her stomach.

"Now I am... I think..." Furihata said trying to stand up, but her knees wobbled and Akashi helped her by making her body rest on his, he put his arm around her waist and helped her stand up, she tried to get a steady hold on the sink but her hands trembled.

"Let's wash your mouth," Akashi said taking a cup and filling it with water.

Furihata sloshed the water inside her mouth and spat it back inside the sink, she repeated this twice more before she had enough.

"Thank you, I─I'm sorry for being a bother. I promise not to be one in the future." she said blushing madly looking at him in the eyes from the mirror.

"You are never a bother Kouki, I just love helping you." Akashi smirked seeing Furihata almost explode in embarrassment.

* * *

And that's all folks! xD see you all next chapter and please don't forget to review~


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Thank you all for your reviews, faves and follows! I own nothing!**

 **Magic 8**

After everyone composed themselves, they all had one huge question in their minds that no one dared to ask for the life of them. 'Where in all the seven gates of hell are both Akashi and Furihata?'. But no one asked it out loud fearing for their lives might be cut short and will never make it to adulthood and not to mention most of them are going to die virgins. They all stopped their thoughts when Akashi walked back inside the living room, it looked as is a massive tornado had hit the living room and still kept going. Everyone stopped the tornado and looked up to Akashi as he stood next to an innocent looking Himuro, he looked at them walking side to side with a thoughtful expression.

"How will this get cleaned up?" Akashi asked daring anyone to answer.

"The maids!" Aomine raised his hand with a huge smile. Everyone ignored his cry when Kise punched his guts and smiled.

"Nice try Daiki, but no." Akashi narrowed his eyes and everyone turned to glare at Aomine.

"We will take absolute responsibility." Kiyoshi said and everyone looked around them, it sure was messing and they didn't realize how they managed this in minutes.

"That pleases me," Akashi smirked and looked when Furihata walked in looking paler than usual.

"Feeling all better? Do you want my maids to make you something light for your stomach? Or do you want to go to your room to lie down for the day." Akashi was checking over the brunette, she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"I think I'll go lie down," she said and Akashi nodded making her follow him.

"Tatsuya, do make sure that they leave the place how you found it." Akashi said offering a chair to the raven-haired beauty.

"Absolutely!" she said with a salute.

"Never thought Furihata can tame the devil himself." Aomine said with such so much respect to the brunette girl.

"Triple think before pissing her off," Takao said with a sweat on the side of his head.

"And Himuro too!" Izuki said reminding them of the giant, they were not sure of who to be scared of.

"Akashi can make anyone disappear and the police will never find them, he might even make it look like the victim had suicide themselves." Kuroko said and everyone voted that Akashi was to be more respected.

"All right everyone, clean up before Seijuurou comes in and sees that his orders were not followed." Himuro said smiling innocently as she sat on the chair provided to her by Akashi.

"First name bases," Aomine smirked but was wiped off when Murasakibara glared at him.

"Muro-chin is like that to everyone." the purple-haired giant said and picked up the couch that was flipped over, hmm, he wondered how that had happened.

"Okay let's do this." Hyuuga said and everyone began to pick up.

Midorima and Kise all placed the chairs on the end of the wall lined up neatly as Takao and Aomine moved the huge table to the opposite side. Kuroko and Nijimura began to sweep the broken plates, glass, and food that could be swept with the brooms, Kagami and Kiyoshi were wiping the table off food. Hyuuga and Riko were crouching to clean the spills from the drinks as best as they could while Izuki grabbed a mop and looked to see who was partnered up with him. Momoi took the other mop and she helped him, Izuki smiled and began to mop together making sure that the food will come off the floor. This took a while longer not realizing that they had been missing two people this whole time.

"How come they aren't doing anything?" Aomine shouted pointing at Muraskaibara that was sitting in another chair and happily eating a chocolate bar.

"He didn't cause any mischievousness, someone pushed him. But they are right Atsushi, go help them." Himuro smiled and the purple-haired giant stood up.

"If that's what Muro-cin wants I'll do it. But just wait for it later when we go to our room." Murasakibara said with a straight face that Himuro knew what was coming. She did not expect Murasakibara kissing her hard on the lips, she blushed and looked away from the others.

"You should go and help them too," Himuro smiled at the silverette girl sitting down on the floor with her back to the wall.

"Why should I?" she glared.

"Because Seijuurou will be mad if you don't help." Himuro ignored the glare aiming to her.

"What about you?" she pointed back.

"I was not in all of this unlike you." she smiled sweetly and Haizaki frowned.

"I'm going to─" Haizaki raised her fist and was about to punch her when Murasakibara grabbed her fist and lifted her up by holding it high up.

"If I see you trying to touch Muro-chin ever again, I will not hesitate to punch you girl or not." Himuro has never seen Murasakibara look this angry before and it scared her.

"Atsushi please put her down. I'm all right." Himuro said hugging him around his narrow waist.

"I'm right behind him." Kagami glared and Haizaki rolled her silver eyes.

"Calm down..." Hyuuga shouted and no one paid any attention to him, Riko and Momoi both looked up when a dark presence was felt.

"Haizaki! Apologize to whatever you did to them!" Nijimura said anger showing.

"Hn," she looked away still hanging from Murasakibara, she flinched when his hold tightened.

"You're seriously hurting her," Takao said both Izuki and Kise nodded, Midorima watched and she looked at the entrance from the dinning room.

"And this is where our absolute guy comes in." Aomine said looking at the door as Kuroko followed his gaze.

"What is the matter everyone? Can't I leave you for a few minutes without causing hell?" Akashi said in a calm voice and everyone paled.

"We just had some minor setbacks." Kiyoshi said trying to smile but it looked more like he was in pain than a real smile.

"All right, Tatsuya do go back to your room and take a break. I will take over." Akashi said and Himuro nodded feeling like she was in a trance and walked out of the room.

"As for the trouble makers," he slowly walked towards them and his eye changed from ruby to gold.

"If you don't know how to behave like humans, I will have no choice but to have some heads rolling. Now all of you get back to work and no more playing around. That is an absolute order." his golden eye made everyone fall to their knees or bottoms feeling scared.

"Right!" they all shouted at the same time and got to work more faster so that they could be far away from Akashi's piercing eyes.

"Knock, knock." Himuro went inside Furihata's room seeing the pale girl sitting up from her bed.

"Come in, I feel so small in this huge room." Kouki said trying to smile, but a bitter taste was felt in her mouth.

"How are you feeling?" Himuro asked as the brunette girl sat more comfortably on the bed, she patted a spot next to her and the raven-haired sat on the spot.

"I'm still a little bit iffy from the cake, but I will make it." she said.

They sat there while talking for two hours not noticing that the time flew by very fast and they could see the moon and stars. Kouki wondered who's room this was since she didn't remember her room having double doors to go out to the balcony, it had a small table with four chairs and a few plants around it. She also did not remember silky red sheets and a feather soft bed because she jumped on it when she had first seen cream sheets. This room felt to homey and more furnished, and Himuro was thinking the same too because she stood up and walked to the closet and opened it revealing neatly hanging clothes and shoes placed neatly on the floor. Furihata walked next to her and her mouth dropped to the floor, those were not her clothes and if they were she cold never afford any of this brand stuff.

"Who's room..." Furihata could not speak to well.

"It might be Seijuurou's room," Himuro said looking over and spotted a small picture of a happy Akashi with a woman that looked exactly like him.

"I need to go to my room, he must have put me here by accident!" Furihata said shaking a bit going ghostly pale.

"Relax, maybe this was the closest room available and brought you here thinking you might faint any moment, since you were looking awfully pale." Himruo tried to calm the shaking girl.

Furihata nodded and slowly walked outside, she was glad to have on her normal clothes and opened the window. A small breeze pushed back her hair and she felt a little better, Himuro joined her and felt the wind bring in a salty scent from the ocean. Both were secretly excited to go to the beach the next day, but wishing they were in their male forms. They saw a shooting star and Furihata wished what would happen in the future not knowing that Himuro wished for all of this madness become peacefulness. It was very comfortable that moment, but just like any perfect moment they had to come to an end when Murasakibara peek inside and opened the door wider. He walked right behind Himuro and held her around the waist kissing her neck. Furihata kept looking forward trying to ignore them looking at the waves washing over the sand, the wind blowing in her face and making her forget everything.

"Muro-chin, let's go to bed." Murasakibara lifted Himuro up bridal style and she blushed lightly.

"Good night Kouki and we'll see you tomorrow morning." Himuro waved.

"Maybe, good night Furi-chin." the giant said and closed the door on a waving brunette.

"I wonder if I could find my room now." she said and walked out of the huge room looking around.

She opened the doors and noticed that none of them had her bags, she looked to the side and it had a familiar feeling. She opened it and the room had all of her things, she smiled and went inside. She took her toiletries and went inside her very own bathroom with a smile. After she was done, she had on a nightgown with a Duchess waist that reached the floor. She wondered where the hell did Riko buy them the night clothes at. After her hair properly dried she decided to go to bed trying hard to forget the day's events that were too much for her poor little heart.

The next morning Riko and Momoi were not allowed inside the kitchen, ever again.

"What!" Riko shouted.

"Why are we not allowed? We just want to make breakfast for our friends." Momoi said haughtily.

"These are absolute orders of the young master Akashi." one of the cooks said as she pointed to a poster of the two girls.

"What the...?" Riko read the posters and had a scary look in her face.

In the poster it had both of their pictures and at the bottom said for them to never step inside the kitchen as long as he was still alive or something will happen to them. Momoi hissed as her fists tightened knowing Akashi that bastard has probably became immortal someway and by the time they find the antidote they would be too old in order to destroy him. And how did he get those pictures when they were just walking down the hall, it was a picture of them in the same clothing, same hairstyle, and same day. She already knew, because he was Akashi fucking Seijuurou the Emperor of all living things. She puffed out her cheeks and grabbed Riko by her hand walking away from them for a little plan. The cooks sighed thinking this will be the end of the duo poison cooks.

"So the beach huh," Nijimura said from the bus ignoring the two idiots shouting at each other.

"Yes, we'll relax today and tomorrow we will continue with the book." Akashi said sipping from a water bottle and closed it back again.

"Yes," everyone decided to just follow whatever he said because they value their lives, Haizaki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts looking out the window.

"Ohh~ this brings memories, right Furihatacchi!" Kise smiled innocently at a certain brunette who was sitting next to Kuroko and far away from Akashi as possible.

"Eeek..." she blushed and hid on Kuroko's shoulder, Kagami sat right behind them with Hyuuga and on the other side Kiyoshi and Izuki sat next to each other. Takao sat next to an irritated Midorima and loved it, but she had calmed down when he was talking about his future goals and how he was going to achieve them with a help of a certain green-haired girl. He smiled at her making her look away with a blush, she wondered why her heart sped faster as Takao looked deep into her emerald eyes. Riko sat next to Momoi and gossiped who will be the next one to sleep together, they looked at Himuro sitting down resting her head on Murasakibara's chest and saw a love bite on her pale neck. They looked to see Aomine devouring Kise's lips all the way in the back, that's why it became silent all of a sudden. They both voted that Aomine and Kise were next to sleep with each other.

"The sun!" Kise said with slightly swollen lips that a proud Aomine did.

"Maybe we should have stayed at the mansion in case some of us don't know how to swim." Hyuuga said and everyone glanced his way.

"No way, who would not want to come here!" Izuki said taking his white shirt off and dropping it to the ground running to the ocean.

"Let's go everyone!" Kagami was right behind him also pulling off his black shirt.

Kuroko just stared at her man, she smirked waiting for the perfect opportunity for them to be alone. The girls all wore a two piece bikini, except for Midorima and Furihata whom decided to wear their old white shirts that fell down their thighs. Midorima wore her orange basketball shorts and sat under the umbrella that Kiyoshi and Hyuuga sat up, she held her lucky item of the day, a purple fan with a pink goldfish in the middle fanning herself. Riko wore a frilly top hiding the fact she is flatter than the girls and some bottoms. Momoi wore the same light-blue two piece when she went to go visit Kuroko, both were sitting under the shade watching the guys all play in the water. Himuro wore a black two piece that showed her skin, and she blushed seeing the angry red marks on her body that Murasakibara did to her last night. She grabbed his discarded white shirt and put it on ignoring everyone that were staring at her. Kise wore one of the new bikinis that had just came out, she had given her friends brand new two piece bikinis that were barely going to come out in a week. She almost died when she spotted three girls covering their beautiful bikinis from the view, she will not have it and marched towards the girls. She was closer to Midorima and lightly grabbed her shirt pulling it off.

"The hell!" she screamed blushing madly and scaring Furihata that was next to her reading a book.

"I did not get those bikinis for you guys to cover them." Kise said putting her hands on her slender hips, shirt in one hand.

"Kise give me back the top now!" Midorima blushed feeling so naked, she wore an orange bikini bra with thin straps that went across her back. Takao felt his face heat up quickly seeing Midorima half naked, sure he has seen her in her male form and admired her strong body back then. Now all of that is gone and replaced with soft, yet, firm muscles.

"No! Furihatacchi, why are you wearing that shirt over you, I love how that bikini fits your body. Himurocchi, I saw how Murasakibaracchi did to your body and will let it pass since its embarrassing you both." Kise smiled making Murasakibara and Himuro blush. Her attention went back to a trembling Furihata and smirked evilly walking slowly towards the brunette.

"Akashi, you're not going to do anything to stop Kise?" Nijimura said from his side, they were taking a walk, he wore a button up shirt and black swimming trunks with a rainbow patch on the pocket.

"Serves her right for not listening to the great Kise." Haizaki smirked, she wore a turquoise two piece with regular trunks and that's as far as she'll go.

"This might be good for Kouki, it might get her to open up a little bit." Akashi said walking away not knowing what he had walked away from as Nijimura and Haizaki followed.

"There aren't you so cute!" Kise smiled down at the trembling girl.

Furihata wore a similar two piece like Kise, but instead of a dark blue, her's was a light green, halter bikini top that tied behind her back and neck, her underwear had strings tightened really tight, but her's did not have any special features like Kise's who had frills on her underwear making it look like a skirt. She wondered why does Kise get the special privilege to wear something more modest than what she has on. She glanced at the water and back at an angry Midorima, the green-haired beauty took off her shorts and was jealous of her long slender legs.

Midorima walked to the water and tested, she took her glasses of before going to the water and had left them on her towels. She swam for a bit feeling the water caressing her skin and sighed shutting her eyes. A pair of hands had grabbed her waist and brought her down making her gasp and shut her mouth. She looked up to glare at the idiot with a death wish, and blushed slightly when Takao was smiling back at her innocently; hands still on her hips and brought her closer to him. If possible her blush darkened and her heart sped faster, he cupped her cheek and smiled tenderly at the girl. Midorima's arms were resting on his biceps and kept looking up at him, she did not expect for Takao to kiss her fast and pull her up to the surface. Both gasping for air, her cheeks red and Takao rested his forehead on hers.

"Why did you do that?" Midorima asked feeling her voice wanting to crack.

"Because...I like you." he confessed and her eyes widened.

"Why?" she looked up at him for an answer.

"Well, since the first time we met and became friends. I was actually going to confess to you last year after winter cup, so I decided this summer will do us good...but..." he didn't finish and she rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Idiot," she looked away and watched as how everyone was in their own little world playing in the water.

"Is that a confession I hear?" Takao said with a serious tone that Midorima had to look back up at him.

"Hn," she felt a hand under her chin making her look up at Takao, he smiled goofy and kissed her. This time, Midorima didn't push him off, but brought him closer to herself wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands went to the end of her back.

"Looks like our plan worked," Momoi smiled and Riko nodded, Hyuuga looked to see that Riko smiled at him innocently.

"Glad we thought of this and brought it to Akashi." Riko giggled.

"And he wanted us to go to his mansion, maybe that could have worked and getting everyone hooked up faster." Momoi said bringing her hands together.

"True, but I feel like we would have missed something big if we were at the mansion." Riko had a thoughtful expression.

"Now..." Momoi looked at Furihata slowly walking towards the water.

"We need to figure of a plan on how to get them together without Furihata dying on us." Momoi took out her pen and paper crossing down both Midorima and Takao's names.

"This will be a challenge." Riko said and Momoi nodded in agreement. Hyuuga wondered with just whom the hell he fell in love with because his Riko would make them start training the moment they stepped foot on the sand.

* * *

Boom baby~ Please review and thank you for reading!

Preview of my next fic!

 **Alluring**

 _"I want to confess to him! Let me use your body so that I could go peacefully, that is all I ask of you. Pretty please?" her dark brown eyes stared at his as she began to get closer to him. The teen began to shake not wanting this at all, but she got closer to him with her hands reaching towards his face as she closed her eyes just mere inches away from him. He didn't want her near him, but will she listen? No, so she closed in on him and everything turned black._

 _Near a window where a red-headed teen was sitting down glanced up towards the trembling figure, he rose a sharp eyebrow and almost all the class was deathly silent because no one approached the Great Akashi Seijuro without a death wish. They had to be a family to the red-head or one of the Miracles that was all because Akashi talked to no one and that was all. The Generation of Miracles glanced at the trembling brunette and waited on what will happen next. They saw the brunette bow and began to shout right in front of him._

 _"AKASHI-SAMA I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU EVER SINCE YOU HELPED ME BACK IN MIDDLE SCHOOL WHEN THE BASKET OF LAUNDRY ALMOST FELL ON ME! I REALLY DO LOVE YOU!" Was all said and the brunette fainted falling on his back out cold._

 _Everyone all gasped and glanced at the boy that had just confessed to their Akashi, even the GoM and his brother were shocked. No one said nothing and looked at Akashi waiting for him to blow up._

 **End of preview and o tell me what you guys all thing of! See ya! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading and reviewing~

* * *

 **Magic 9**

"Kise don't run in front of everyone." Aomine shouted as Kise ran to the waters.

"Aominecchi, run with me then!" she turned around and smiled waving at him.

"Damn brat." he ran and picked her up going to the deep end water, she squealed and held him around the neck.

Aomine kissed Kise on the lips as the blonde wrapped her arms and brought her closer to the tan teen. She broke it and began to swim under the surface, the tan teen followed her and both saw a school of fish swimming past them. She knew they weren't that far from the shore, but swam a little deeper seeing more colorful fish, Aomine not far from her and watched in amazement as her face looked so beautiful under the water and her hair looked like a halo of gold, her eyes glowed golden as she looked at him and he pointed up. He swam up and she followed with something in her hand. When she was up, Aomine kissed her on the lips passionately and looked at her following the water drops going down his lover.

"Look! Isn't it cute, I'm going to put it with my collection of cute things!" Kise showed him a shell that shined like a pearl.

"With a picture of us," he said and splashed water oh her, Kise gave him the shell so he could pocket it and splashed water on him making huge splashes.

"Kuroko we should have built the sand castle a lot further from the water." Kagami said seeing the water closing in on them.

"I told you," the bluenette said putting a shell on top.

"I was the one to tell you, you just sat deeming it good enough and started to build the sand castle!" Kagami shouted and Kuroko smiled at him.

"Still," she giggled when Kagami growled and she sat next to him with a small smile. She pulled him down by the necklace and kisses his softly, she smiled when he kissed her hard and with passion just the way she likes it.

"You do know how to press my buttons." Kagami said in a husky voice as Kuroko smirks.

"Not all of them," she put her hand on his thigh and he blushed hard.

Kuroko kept building their 'sand castle' and did not see the wave coming at them, it hits them taking their castle and wetting them in its place. Kagami reacted right away when the waves were going to snatch Kuroko from him, he was soaked and glad that they didn't take her away from him. Kuroko was looking down on him and he blushed lightly, he sat her down next to him and laughed.

"What is so funny?" she was confused.

"There is no point in getting mad." he said and she smiled laughing gently with him.

Kuroko grabbed her camera and began to take some pictures of everyone, she did not miss any chance of Midorima making out with Takao. She smiled and looked over her camera seeing the pictures over again, this will sure bring good memories for their future. Kagami smiled as he sat on the sand watching over her shoulder and she turned the camera to take a picture of them, Kagami came out with a surprise look and she was smiling. She threw her camera over her shoulder and ran towards the waters winking at him.

"Kuroko!" he blushed running after her.

"Muro-chin, it's okay to come into the water." Murasakibara tried to convince his girlfriend to join him.

"Atsushi, if you could have hold off after summer and not mark my body maybe I would of gone in with you." Himura said blushing lightly.

"Well...you did say you would reward me..." he looked at the water with a slight blush on his cheeks and Himuro thought he looked really cute.

"The things I do for love." she sighed and took off the shirt running to the water super fast so no one could see them. She used Murasakibara's height to cover herself up and smiled at him.

Both enjoyed the water and Murasakibara fell on his back floating and brought Himuro on top of him, said teen smiled and laid her head on his chest feeling that strong heartbeat. The taller teen put his hands lazily over Himuro's small waist and floated over the surface. Water was splashed over them and she looked up to see Kise and Aomine splashing each other with waves of water. Murasakibara glared, but Himuro splashed them with water. Kise laughed and splashed them, Murasakibara glared at Aomine and sent a huge wave after them. Kuroko and Kagami joined them, soon the pulled Midorima and Takao, said green-haired teen did not do this put glared when Takao splashed water on her.

Furihata was pulled to the water by Izuki saying that there was a water fight, Kiyoshi was splashing Murasakibara and the giant took out all his frustrations on the uncrowned king. She laughed seeing everyone having fun. Hyuuga smirked as he splashed water over Riko and she tried to shove him underwater, but he grabbed her waist and and lifted her up. She blushed and glanced down at him, he smiled slightly and dropped her making her gasp. Kuroko was just splashing and others had forgotten she was there for a while, Kagami splashed Aomine and said teen was splashing back both trying to drown each other. Kise had thrown her arms around Midorima and both had gone underwater, Midorima glaring at the blonde. Izuki and Takao used their special eyes and splashed everyone double teaming, Midorima swore to get revenge on the idiot. Momoi just stared at them and smiled taking pictures with her water proof camera, she would sure give these out for later and glared when Kuroko splashed her.

"Maybe we should train for basketball here the next time we come." Nijimura said as he was walking out of the small jungle, Akashi and Haizaki both following him.

"It will be interesting to see our old captain play once again." Akashi smiled and looked at the waves of water everyone was creating.

"Is it lunch time, I'm hungry." Haizaki felt water spalshed to her and she slowly turned around to see the blonde smirking up at her.

"Haizaki let's have a water war!" Kise smirked dropping the bucket and ran for her life.

"You bitch!" Haizaki ran after her at full speed, once she reached the blonde everyone aimed to hit the silverette girl.

"Don't let her escape!" Kise shouted from behind all of them.

"Damn you all bastards!" Haizaki shouted glaring at everyone.

"Well, hopefully this will help her attitude for the future." Nijimura said taking out a cooler that the bus had provided with.

"She has changed, this will surely help her become more soft to the people around her." Akashi said taking out a smaller cooler, but heavy as well. There was huge table already set up for them and they placed the sandwiches and drinks on the table.

"Hmm, these sandwiches look good." Nijimura said taking one out and looked it over.

"My best cooks do overdue it sometimes." Akashi said taking a bite of one and looking at the water seeing the splash dying off.

"Lunch time!" Nijimura shouted and snatched another sandwich in case there were none left. Akashi followed suite.

The splash completely stopped and all swam to shore running out of the water and towards them, both teens smart enough to get out of the way. The hungry teens all grabbed the sandwiches and ate like barbarians without a care in the world. Akashi looked at his watch and it was well past lunchtime, no woder everyone is eating as if their lives depend on it. His eyes caught brunette hair and he looked up to see Furihata eating a sandwich as she laughed at something Izuki said. He frowned seeing that she was showing way too much skin for his liking, and she was paying attention to someone that was not him.

"And the squirrel swam on his back so he won't wet his nuts!" Izuki laughed and Takao liked the guy for being funny. Furihata could not control her laughter and laughed seeing both raven-haired teens laughing at something so lame made her laugh as well.

"Nuts!" Takao repeated and Izuki laughed harder, Furihata wasn't laughing anymore and felt uncomfortable.

"Guys leave her alone." Kiyoshi said putting a strong hand on her naked shoulder, she smiled up at him with a grateful look.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I will take Kouki away." Akashi said shoving Kiyoshi's hand off Furihata.

"Eh?" they looked at him as he took their only single girl away from them.

"Guys, you should really come out with better jokes." Momoi winked and they decided to talk to her.

"I thought you were not going to hand over Furihata to anyone?" Izuki asked looking at the taller teen.

"Guys, there are times when you know your daughter is blooming and will be safe in the future." 'And so that Akashi will not murder me in my sleep.' Kiyoshi finished the rest in his thoughts and everyone nodded.

"Akashi is there something wrong?" Furihata looked at him with a slight fear in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact there is," he said looking at the shorter girl and she gasped now worried.

"What did I do? I apologize and won't do it again!" Furihata said looking at him in the eyes without backing down.

"All right, I accept. Now what you did was, when I put you in a room you do not move from there at all until I say so." he said getting closer to her and she tried her hardest to stay in one spot and not run like mad out to the ocean.

"Okay," she said stiffly.

"You are in my home and whatever I say is a must do. Do you get it..." he said closing in on the brunette and she was blushing madly.

"Got it," she squeaked.

"And, when you are in front of other men cover yourself up properly." Akashi said unbuttoning his shirt off and wrapping it around her, she put her hands inside the sleeves and blushed as Akashi buttoned the shirt up. He looked deep in her brown eyes and smiled gently making her heart beat crazy, she looked back at him and noticed Akashi was getting closer to her face. She blushed madly and gasped shoving Akashi backwards a bit, she turned around running away from hm with a major blush decorating her body.

"Furihatacchi! Where have you been, I was looking everywhere for you!" Kise hugged the shorter brunette.

"N─nowhere..." she tried to smile but it was not working.

"What's wrong?" Kise noticed the shirt and sighed, Akashi sure was very territorial and jealous.

The rest of the day went by fast, Furihata tried her best to stay away from Akashi and hung out with Kise the most. Midorima sat on a seat enjoying her iced tea and ignoring Takao as he used her lap as a pillow. Kuroko and Kagami went back to do the sand castle this time taking their time and putting all their love into it. Kiyoshi and Izuki were playing volleyball, Hyuuga and Momoi joined them. Riko keeping the score on the sand. Akashi sat under the shade with Nijimura, Haizaki was taking a nap next to them snoring lightly. Aomine, Kise and Furihata all explored the small jungle and found a lot of exotic flowers and birds.

The next morning Akashi knew something bad was going to happen, he got off his pajamas and went to take a fast shower. He wondered what was about to happen, since he could not explain it yet, but it will change their lives forever. He walked to the breakfast table and noticed that Furihata sat next to Kuroko all the way on the other side of the end. He felt his heart tightened but ignored it and sat besides Nijimura as he was giving him a questioning look. Akashi ignored him and ate the breakfast that the cooks had cooked that morning.

"I say we should check the book out now!" Kise said and Midorima choked on her food.

"As if I'm letting you anywhere near that book." her emerald eyes were glaring at her.

"Well, I just wanted to help." Kise sniffed, golden eyes turning bigger.

"Maybe we should let Midorima and two other people take a look at it as it will not cause us any harm." Kuroko said drinking her milkshake.

"I vote Nijimura," Hyuuga said and Izuku raised his hand too.

"Kiyoshi!" Takao said and all others nodded in agreement.

"Not to sound betrayed or anything, but why us? What if we turn into girls too." Kiyoshi said with a frozen face.

"It's Midorima you'll be working with, trust us you guys are much better off with her than with any or us." Himuro smiled and Kuroko nodded.

"Why not Akashi?" Aomine said pointing at the red-head.

"As we said they are better than anyone and will not look for a spell that will kill us." Kagami rolled his eyes and Aomine flipped him off.

"All right, we will be in the study and no one is to interrupt us." Midorima narrowed her eyes at certain people.

"Absolute," they said.

Rolling her eyes, she went to grab her lucky item and everyone suddenly felt like they will lose a brave man tonight.

"Why do you have an ax?" Izuki asked pointing at the giant ax resting on her hands.

"Because it's my lucky item of the day and Akashi has lend it to me for the day." Midorima said as a matter of fact.

"Well...it was good to know you both. We will see each other in another life." Izuki said holding Kiyoshi's hands in his with tears falling down.

"Dammit, I haven't fucked him yet, so go for the brunette one." Haizaki said smirking when Nijimura glanced his way with a light blush.

"Grow up," Midorima walked inside the library and the other two slowly behind the girl.

"Now, let's get ready." Midorima said taking out a note pad and pens, both males grabbed the pens and paper and began to start searching for information on how to transform back.

"This is old English," Kiyoshi noted looking over the words.

"Spells of reversal, could they be here." Nijimura pointed to one of the last pages, Midorima took down some of the spells and tried her hardest to transelate them. Her English was decent, not as good as Kise's though, but she refused to bring in the blonde so she can help them. She will make more mess than the last time.

"Let's write it down," Midorima said translating it to Japanese, though they made no sense.

They were like that for hours, Akashi had send in lunch for them, Nijimura was writing down notes when the book began to vibrate, Kiyoshi was shocked and both stood in front of Midorima shielding her from the book. The book began to float above them and it glowed, they saw as a bunch of figures were spit out of the book and landed on them. Kiyoshi and Nijimura were shoved back as they landed on them, Midorima was not safe either and fell on her back when the figures landed on her strong body. She blinked her dizziness and stared at a pair of silver eyes hidden behind glasses, on top of her she saw more people on top of the younger girl, she saw a little girl around seven watching the older girl and having tears falling down her face, Midorima paled.

"Please don't─"

"WHAAAAAAA!" the little girl began to cry loud.

* * *

"England, I don't think that spell will bring the book back," Romania said with a slumped face.

"Darn, I wonder what that spell was then." England cursed trying to remember what spell that was said.

"Don't you have a copy of the book, maybe notes?" Norway said from the desk with a book in his hands.

"It's only one blasted book!" England swore he will avenge hid book, he will make a certain American pay for all of this.

"Maybe this spell might help..." Norway said seeing a spell that might be of service.

* * *

Poor England, he had to bring in the other two! xD Please review and see who the special guests are for the next chapter or so. xD


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for reviews and stuff! You guys don't know how happy you are all making me right now! :D I own nothing and enjoy~ And meet our special guests from other mangas! I don't really do OC's unless they come out once in a while, so yay! xD I love them all!

 **Magic 10**

Midorima tried her hardest to calm down, really, she did. The little 'orange-haired' girl that she confused and is actually a hat with orange hair, was resting on her arms still crying, but less loudly, she looked at all the children that were sitting on their knees looking a bit startled. Midorima glanced up and her emerald eyes widened, these children looked around thirteen and younger, she gasped when one of the children had a small little girl that looked no older than two. He has brown eyes with red hair and light-tan skin. The little girl had both red hair and eyes, her hair was in pigtails that went past her shoulders, she giggled and Midorima didn't know what to do with all fourteen children. Nijimura held stood up and glanced at all of them as Kiyoshi smiled trying not to get them scared, the door burst opened to reveal Aomine and Kagami right in front, Kise squeezed from behind and looked around with a light glare.

"We heard Midorimacchi scream and came to the rescue!" Kise shouted from behind Aomine.

"I did not scream, idiot." the green-haired girl hissed glaring at the blonde.

"But we heard a girl scream." Kuroko said making Izuki flinch from next to her.

"It was this girl," Midorima made a hand gesture and showed all the children, but pointed her finger at the girl wearing the hat. She felt her heart skip a beat when the little girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy!" she threw her body towards Midorima and both landed on the floor. The little girl's hat flew off and her emerald hair shined under the light, now everyone saw how the two looked almost identical.

"Eh?" she blushed a dark-red color.

"Mommy?" Nijimura and Kiyoshi said with a confused face. They couldn't registered when had she gotten pregnant?

"Wow, already a mom! Who's the daddy? Takao!" Izuki laughed and Takao was about to join in when he stopped and blushed as well.

"Actually, she is right and Takao Kazunari is our father." a boy around eight said, he has black hair with slate-blue eyes and a smirk similar to a certain hawk eyed teen.

"What?" Takao couldn't say any more since his voice was not working with him, and the blush was still there in place, though a little darker.

"It is true! I'm Aki, eight years old and this is my little sister Gumi who is six." Aki said with his wide smile.

"You are saying that everyone of you is our child from the future." Midorima saw the mother of all headaches coming her way and she welcomed it, maybe when she is better it would all have been a dream.

"I guess so since everyone looks so young─er..." a silver-haired teen with equally silver eyes said with an easy going smile.

"Please tell us this is some kind of joke and all of you will go back home." Kuroko said with a worried tone.

"But mother, we are home...in the past..." a blue-haired teen said looking at Kuroko with identical eye color.

"Allow me to introduce us, father and mother. I am the oldest twin Akira, this is my younger twin Shouta and our big brother Kaito." Akira said with an small smile, Shouta looked at everyone emotionless and everyone deemed him Kuroko's child. Akira has red hair and blue eyes while Shouta has blue hair and red eyes, both look equally pale as Kuroko. No one said anything as they looked at Kagami and then Kuroko.

"My children... Do I have a right to know who the father is?" Kuroko looked at Kagami with a slight smirk and the red-head blushed chocking on himself.

"Why it's Kagami Taiga!" Kaito smiled and Kuroko's eyes shined mysteriously.

"Bu─bu─but, I've never touched you!" Kagami shouted with a heavy blush.

"Hmm, I wonder how long it will last..." Kuroko gave him a secretive smile making Haizaki laugh out loud.

"I told you act like mom when you are in one of her moods." the silver-haired child said looking at Haizaki with a chill smile.

"I do not," a raven-haired child shouted and the silver-haired child just laughed.

"I say we call the police," Haizaki said having enough of all of this, she was pressing the numbers but was shoved to the ground by a small body. She looked to see same pair of silver eyes looking back at her.

"Let us explain first, is that okay mom?" the child said looking worried.

"Mom?" she froze, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, we are your kids! Kiyomine is eleven and I'm Tomoharu, nine years old." Tomoharu said making Kiyomine nod.

"Damn brat, I knew you'd screw up later." Nijimura smirked and Haizaki sent him a murderous glare.

"What are you talking about dad? We would never leave you out of family time." Kiyomine smirked hugging Nijimura, who stood frozen.

"This is too funny, your kids traveled from the future to say hello to everyone, laugh with me guys!" Izuki laughed with tears in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" a golden haired child with blue eyes said looking at the raven-haired teen.

"He's just a big idiot, it's okay Towa. Ignore him and come to me." a brown haired child said everyone saw mischievous red eyes. No one wanted to say anything out loud because this child gives off an aura like a certain emperor.

"Please tell me that's not my child..." Kise had tears falling down her lovely face.

"Mama guessed it!" a dark blue-haired child smiled not caring that his brother is being harassed.

"Oh god..." Kise almost fainted.

"Just like mother and son," a raven-haired child said with a wide smile. "Oh by the way, hi mom and dad."

"Hi son," Murasakibara kept on muching as if it was normal.

"And this is normal?" Kagami and Aomine shouted at the same time.

"Might as well get used to it," the giant said hugging Himuro around the waist and she blushed.

"Yup, I'm Youichi, ten years old and this is my little brother Gakupo, he's four. Say hi Gakupo." Youichi said hugging the purple haired child.

"Hi," he waved and Himuro could see the same traces as Murasakibara and this child, Youichi has his looks, black hair and grey eyes.

"Motoharu aren't you going to help your brother?" said a red-haired child with beautiful hazel eyes.

"I don't feel like dying today." Motoharu said with a smile, he has navy-blue hair with golden eyes.

"Makes perfect sense," the child said.

"By the way I'm Motoharu, I'm eleven and this here is my younger brother Towa who is nine. And your future son in law." Motoharu smiled.

"I'm too young to have a son-in-in law." Kise sobbed as Aomine looked at the two children, the other one was still clinging to Towa.

"Mikado are you really going to be mommy and daddy's son-in-law?" Towa looked up at him with wide and innocent eyes making Mikado hide his red face on his neck.

"Well, looks like mom and dad are going to have one more child in the family." the red haired boy smiled holding the little baby in his arms.

"They are going to have two more soon." Kiyomine hugged Takara and the child glared.

"Come near my brother again and I will not hesitate to kill you." Mikado smiled giving off a cold chill.

"As if," Kiyomine stepped up leaving Takara's personal space.

"Why don't we ask my father." Mikado glanced at Akashi and the teen rose a brow.

"If this happens we'll teach him a lesson." Akashi smirked and Mikado copied the same smirk. Everyone prayed for Kiyomine and his family.

"I'm going," Takara looked at Furihata and ran towards her still with the baby in his hands.

"Mommy, I missed you." Takara said. "I'm Takara, eight years old, that's my big brother Mikado, he's ten and this is our baby sister Luka, she just turned two last month.

"I have three kids..." Takara put Luka on Furihata's arms, the baby looked up at him. Furihata felt her heart flutter seeing the baby, Takara hugged her around her waist and her heart skipped a beat.

"It seems that we'll be a happy family." Akashi smirked as he brought Furihata's chin closer to him, she had a lovely dark-red blush covering her face.

"You can't take Furicchi's purity, I won't let you!" Kise said hugging the brunette, but squealed when she saw the baby.

"She's a cute baby," Himuro smiled cooing at Luka.

"Yeah, I marry her when we big!" Gakupo said walking next to Himuro.

"And this is where Youichi becomes an only child." Nijimura said when Kiyomine hugged Takara, well, looks like Tomoharu will join in soon.

"Dada..." Luka put out her arms towards Akashi signaling him to hold her.

"Ooh, and here comes, papa Akashi going to his princess." Takao joked and Midorima elbowed him as Gumi ran towards Kaito and jumped on him.

"And Cinderella left with Romeo." Izuki laughed while Takao wasn't laughing anymore. Kaito was on his back as Gumi rested on his stomach smiling.

"So everyone is accepting that these are your kids from the future?" Riko asked as she held Luka, Gakupo was held by Hyuuga looking to see if Luka was okay.

"It is their children." Momoi said from Riko's side as she made baby noises.

"Really?" Aomine asked stupidly.

"Well yeah." she took out pencil and paper from a desk and began to write down the names of the children and their parents.

"This will take a while." Nijimura sighed as he sat down, and Tomoharu was right next to him, his son was shoved down to the floor and Aki giggled on top of him.

"Tomoharu, let's go play cops and yakuza." Aki smiled rubbing his cheek on Tomoharu's.

"Later, I promise." Tomoharu patted Aki's cheek and got up, everyone all froze when Aki kissed Tomoharu on the lips. Tomoharu just smiled as if it happened every day.

"See, he's eight and already kissing." Kuroko said, Akashi knew she was pouting, even though she looked neutral.

"Not the point!" Midorima brought Aki next to her as Takao held Gumi up, she hugged him around his neck and gave him kisses on his cheek.

"Can we eat, I'm hungry!" Aomine said and everyone's stomach began to growl.

Dinner, everyone decided to sit with one another, the new kids sat all bundled up except for Luka and Gumi whom were with their mothers. Gakupo smiled as he sat on Murasakibara's lap eating out of his plate and the teen didn't mind. Shouta tried to eat, but Youichi kept talking to him and scooting closer to the child making him blush a bit. Kuroko noticed Motoharu sitting next to Akira and the child looked a bit flustered, his son kept looking towards Midorima's lap as Gumi happily ate what Takao was feeding her.

"How did they come here?" Hyuuga asked fixing his glasses.

"We have no clue." Nijimura answered sending his sharp gaze to the children as they were being loud. He winced when Kiyomine put his arm around Takara, said boy blushed lightly but slapped his hand away from him with a glare.

"We were just taking notes when the book began to float and spit out everyone. We didn't even read anything about future spells." Midorima said as she showed Tomoharu her ax and the boy put his distance far from Aki.

"We have to send them back, our future selves would go crazy if the children disappeared." Himuro said and Murasakibara glanced to see his 'son' trying to feed Luka.

"Maybe someone else from the future messed with the spell." Kuroko said and everyone turned to glare at a smiling Kise.

"What? I would never." she said shocked putting her right hand in the middle of her chest.

"Doesn't surprise me." Midorima hissed.

"Calm down, we need to first think of something." Takao said trying to calm his future wife down.

"How old were we when we had them?" Furihata asked and everyone looked at her in shock.

"Of all questions! Really?" Aomine said as if he was talking to an idiot and the brunette blushed shaking lightly.

"Is he bothering you mom?" Mikado asked next to Aomine with his evil and sweet smile. Aomine sweat dropped not knowing when the brat showed up.

"Eh─ah─no? I was just being silly," Furihata smiled also scared of her future son, Luka giggled clapping her hands.

"Man, who would've have thought that Furihata would have a scary child with Akashi." Kagami said looking at the small child.

"It is Akachin." Murasakibara said with a Pocky stuck between his lips, Gakupo had one too and both looked the same.

"True." Izuki said looking at the future generation.

"What is up with all of this?" Takao asked as he frowned when Aki scooted closer to Tomoharu.

"We'll figure things out, for now everyone eat." Akashi said as he glanced at all the children from the future, he was not sure what to say about all of this. He was happy that he will marry Kouki and have three children, though one of them might bottom. His eyes followed the youngest, Luka, and frowned when Gakupo gave Luka his other half of his Pocky, and Luka giggled eating it. Hell would have to freeze over before he handed out his daughter to marry.

Kise went to go sit next to her sons after she was done eating, she wanted to know more about them than anything else. Motoharu smiled and Towa went to hug her, she squealed hugging him back. She brought Motoharu close to her and all of them were smiling, Aomine smiled inside seeing his future family.

"Well, children or not. You all created beautiful children. I am proud of you." Kiyoshi smiled and inside he was sobbing because both his teammates will marry and live happily.

"I just want to know if it's true." Kagami said and Kuroko fixed him with one of her blank glares.

"They are your children," Momoi announced.

"Are you sure?" Takao asked the pink-haired girl.

"Well duh, I know because that's my job. And if you don't believe me, then get a blood test. Though they would want to ask questions on why do high school students have children that don't match on your original ages from the future. They would want to cut you open and have weird experiments done to you, then later on find out how the hell did male boys turned into completely females from the inside and outside without any records. And─"

"Okay we get it!" Kise paled as a few others did too.

"Thank you Satsuki." Akashi said as his eyes glanced once again to the future generation.

"I have manly sons!" Kise smiled along with Riko and Izuki.

"Keep talking," Takao cried inside.

"As if my daughter will go out with any of you freaks." Midorima glared as Gumi smiled at her.

"But she has a crush on me, and I like her back!" Kaito said looking at Midorima and she swore putting her ax next to her.

"I don't like how my Gumi reacts to you, she has better taste." Takao said in a protective tone.

"But papa, Kaito shares his ice cream with me! I like him!" Gumi smiled and it tore Takao's heart.

"I am sure that my son is good for anyone, he is an Akashi. I will not have my children unguarded, you would have to kill me if you want my daughter's hand." Akashi said glaring at a certain purple-haired boy.

"And me." Mikado said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Luka loves me too." Gakupo said and Himuro stood in front of Gakupo disguising it as if she were to talk to Furihata.

"Just like home, huh Motoharu." Youichi smiled looking at the other child.

"Yes," Motoharu nodded agreeing.

"So that means Kagami doesn't have sex until later on. Man, talk about sexual frustration for Kuroko." Haizaki cracks up making Nijimura spit his drink right in front of Midorima.

"Don't talk about that in front of children." he glared as Midorima dried her glasses along with her face.

"It'll be normal for them too one day." she rolled her eyes fixing a silver strand behind her ear.

"As if we'll let some damn brats have sex here." Nijimura said glaring at all of them.

"Shut it Shuuzou, you still owe me one good fuck and I have to teach Kuroko how to seduce her man so that─"

"Not in front of the kids, dammit!" Nijimura glared having a heavy blush on his face.

"And Kuroko will not come near you." Kagami held her to his side as he pointed towards the silverette.

"I want to have sex with Kaito!" Gumi shouted with happiness, if they get happy with sex then why not she try and make Kaito happy since he's always making her happy.

Everyone froze, Midorima felt her soul float to heaven and Takao wanted to shoot Kaito right then and there. Maybe he and Akashi could start a club that could be called 'Father's and Shotguns' or something like that to get the message out to all the boys. He smiled filling his head with pictures of the future. Their daughter's would be heavily protected when they start to grow up and make all those little boys suffer if they come near them.

"Takaocchi, you have a disturbing smile on your cheeks, it's scaring me!" Kise said standing in front of her sons with both arms spread.

"Sorry Kise." he smiled normally now.

"No my dad can beat your dad!" Mikado said glaring at Kiyomine.

"No! Both my parents can kick both of your parents butts!" Kiyomine said and Takara gasped glaring at Kiyomine.

"My mom is tough too!" Takara said and everyone looked at a shy Furihata.

"Let's play basketball, it's been a while since Kagami ate my dust." Aomine smirked as Kagami glared.

"You're on as─you meanie." Kagami gulped when Momoi and Riko both glared at him, Luka clapped her hands in Momoi's arms.

"How do we do this?" Murasakibara asked with a yawn.

"We draw colors, matching colors are your teammates and Riko will make numbers to see when is your turn to play. Since there are fifteen, there will be three groups of five. Group orange is..." Momoi held out sticks and everyone took a stick as Riko held Luka.

"Kuroko, Aomine, Himuro, Kiyoshi and Izuki." Hyuuga said looking at the white ones.

"White team is; Kagami, Takao, Haizaki, Midorima and Hyuuga." Riko noted it down dreading for the results, she knew already who will win and gulped. Some of the others already guessed and also gulped. Furihata held Luka and she giggled with a sloppy kiss on her cheeks, she smiled feeling that Luka's blood is calling out to her.

"Black team is Akashi, Nijimura, Murasakibara, Kise and Furihata." Momoi said with a chirp in her voice.

"We're screwed..." Aomine said as Midorima nodded, the Oha Asa predicted good luck to Sagittarius leaving her in tenth place.

"Do not say that before we beat you Daiki," Akashi smirked as his other eye glowed golden for just a split second and Aomine sighed.

"Team White and Orange get to the court." Riko said with her fan that appeared out of nowhere.

"Like good old times," Aomine said to Kuroko as she smiled at him.

The ball went up, Aomine and Kagami both went to reach towards it, Aomine having it first and ran to make a perfect shot. The ball went to Kuroko as she kept passing it to her teammates, Himuro tied her hair and makes her mirage shots. Kiyoshi made his own shots along with Izuki as both were already sweating from all this pressure, but did not give up. Kagami and Takao both found out that they can work together and make their baskets, Takao would switch between Kagami and Midorima, who had been making her three pointers. Hyuuga does his pointers too and was happy that he gets to experience this moment in his life. Haizaki smirked stealing their moves and Orange team lost by one point.

"Go mom!" Kaito and Akira shouted while Shouta nodded with a small smile.

"Mine is much better," Kiyomine smirked.

"Mine makes her shots perfectly." Aki boasted as Gumi nodded with a happy smile.

"Our dad is awesome," Motoharu said.

"Dream on," Tomoharu smiled.

"Our mother hasn't shown us her strength yet and we know that she too is a copycat." Towa said and Tomoharu's smile fell.

"Now White vs, Black." Momoi threw the ball up, Murasakibara obviously got it and passed it to Kise who copied Midorima's three pointer.

Kagami passed the ball to Haizaki and she made the shot, Akashi bounced the ball as the air around him became frozen cold and everyone began to trembled. Mikado, and Takara along with Luka all saw how he said one word and all of the opposing team fell to their knees. He made the shot with grace and smirked walking back to his original spot, Midorima tried to make another three pointer but scowled when Murasakibara blocked it.

"I hate being short! I will not be so careless next time." Midorima glared as Murasakibara smiled remembering their Teiko days how they used to fight all the time.

"Can't wait." the purple-haired giant said as he made a basket.

* * *

HAHAHA~ How was this! I love my yaoi and straight couples! xD If anyone knows where they come from please review it along with the characters! No google! Some are cannon others not sure and one couple that had a beautiful tragic ending, but it was worth reading the manga! *SOBS* Please review~


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you reviews! I love all of you! Okay here are the children's names, ages, the parents and where they come from.

Nijimura + Haizaki = Kiyomine (11 yrs.), Tomoharu (9 yrs.)

Murasakibara + Himuro = Youichi (10 yrs.), Gakupo (4 yrs.)

Takao + Midorima = Aki (8 yrs.), Gumi (6 yrs.)

Aomine + Kise = Motoharu (11 yrs.), Towa (9 yrs.)

Kagami + Kuroko = Kaito (9 yrs.), Shouta and Akira (-twins- 7 yrs.)

Akashi + Furihata = Mikado (10 yrs.) Takara (8 yrs.), Luka (2 yrs.)

Now, here is their original looks and where they belong. xD

- **Komatta Toki ni wa Hosi ni Kike!** characters are **Kiyomine** and **Takara**. (These two are so cute! They are always fighting each other. xD)

- **Honto Yajuu** character's are **Tomoharu** and **Aki**! (Yakuza and cops...mmm *drools*)

- **Vocaloid** singers are **Kaito** , **Gakupo** , **Gumi** and **Luka**. (Dunno, but I love these two couples.)

- **Hana no Mizo Shiru** characters are, **Youichi** , **Shouta** and **Motoharu** (T^T). (It's just so beautiful!)

- **Hana No Miyako De** characters are **Motoharu** and **Akira**. (T^T), it's so beautiful! I SOBBED BECAUSE OF THESE TWO! KUDOS TO THE FREAKING AUTHOR, MY HEART DIED, I TOTALLY RECOMMEND THIS BEAUTY! EXCUSE ME WHILE I CRY!

- **I Want To Be Naughty** characters are **Mikado** and **Towa** (hehe... you might like these two! xD FYI, I might not be a perv! ;D title says all. LOL)

 **Magic! 11**

After Black team won, everyone decided that it was getting late, Kuroko looked to see a pair of emotionless red eyes looking back at her, it nerved her how her youngest would have her emotions. Akira seemed to be calm and collective and Kaito was more like his father, nice and outgoing he didn't forgive his father's temper either. She smiled and walked inside, but stopped when Furihata was cooing at Luka. Giggling out loud Luka grabbed her mother's cheeks and giggle louder making Furihata smile more, when she turned she blushed.

"I thought I was by myself." Furihata said flustered and Luka giggled some more.

"I just came in. Sorry to have startled you Furi." Kuroko said gently poking Luka's pudgy cheeks.

"It's all right, I just decided to come in and see if she walks." Furihata said putting the baby on the floor.

Luka looked as her mother went on the other side of the room, she made motions for Luka to walk towards her. Akashi and Midorima walked inside the room with Gumi and Takara, Luka looked up and giggled as she stood up and walked to Akashi. She hugged him and looked up at him with equal crimson eyes, Akashi picked her up and smiled gently when Luka hugged him bringing both cheeks together. Furihata smiled as Takara hugged her, she automatically put her hand over his shoulder feeling it natural. Kiyomine walked in and held Takara's hand in his own, he hissed at him.

"Papa, wove you!" Luka said and kissed him on the cheek, Akashi would have smiled and kiss her back, but he held it in and hugged her closer. Yup, no way in hell would he give his daughter away to a bastard.

Never in her life would she place Akashi as being the affection father, but then Furihata might have changed him for the better. Still, Midorima was shocked to see this tender moment with Akashi Seijuurou and his future daughter. She smiled inside and Gumi was looking up at her.

"Okay sleeping arrangements?" Aomine came in killing the mood.

Everyone gathered in the living room, Kagami was a bit further from Kuroko feeling himself blush harder. Kise was hugging Towa and he rested his head on her strong stomach, while Motoharu sat on Aomine's lap. Said teen felt slight discomfort, but somehow it felt natural to have the child there without a problem. Aki tried to sit next to Tomoharu since said child was sitting next to Nijimura, but was held back by a scowling Midorima. Gumi bounced towards Kaito's direction whom was sitting next to Akira and Kuroko, but Takao got in the way and hugged her to his chest with a smile. Kiyomine noticed Mikado was sitting next to Takara and sat next to his mother with a pout. Gakupo sat on Himuro's lap, Youichi sat next to Shouta and the teen kept looking straight from his father's side. Furihata sat next to Kuroko, Riko and Momoi followed her to play with the baby, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga sat next to Murasakibara as Izuki made his way towards Luka. Akashi stood in front of them with his neutral expression and looked at the children.

"How many of you can sleep alone?" he asked and saw Mikado, Motoharu, Kaito, Tomoharu and Youichi raise their hands up.

"How many of you need a roommate?" Momoi asked looking. They saw Takara, Towa, Aki, Kiyomine, Akira and Shouta.

"I'm guessing the last ones still sleep with their parents." Kiyoshi said seeing Gakupo nod off and Gumi gently hugged Takao.

"I pick Takara to be my roommate." Kiyomine said and Takara glared.

"If you need a roommate, I'll gladly be yours." Mikado said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Don't you know how to sleep by yourself!" Takara glared.

"How about this, let the children decide where they want to sleep." Izuki said making a few nod.

"It can only be with their parents or siblings." Nijimura said sending a glare to Haizaki whom snorted.

"I want to sleep with both mama and papa! Don't you want to sleep with mama and papa Aki?" Gumi smiled making both mama and papa blush.

"The beds are small and─"

"Please papa, the beds are huge and can fit all four of us. Let's sleep together!" Aki said and their blush darkened.

"I'm sleeping with Takara since no one can be trusted." Mikado sent a glare towards Kiyomine.

"Akira, Shouta and I will be sleeping together." Kaito said smiling.

"I want to sleep with my mom!" Towa said hugging the blonde making her squeal and hugged him back, for a strange reason there were rainbow flowers blooming around them in the background.

"I'll sleep with pops then," Motoharu said standing up and dusting his bottom.

"I guess Gakupo can sleep with us, do you want to come too Youichi?" Himuro asked looking at her son.

"Yeah!" he smiled and Murasakibara picked him up with a huge yawn.

"Kiyomine and I will sleep together," Tomoharu said making Kiyomine sigh then nod.

"Akashi, Luka can sleep with you. I'll sleep with her tomorrow." Furihata said giving Luka to him and Akashi nodded feeling a bit dread.

"Whaa!" Luka began to wail making everyone wince at her healthy lungs.

"Uh-oh. I forgot to mention that Luka sleeps with both of you." Mikado said with a sweat-drop on the side of his face.

"EH!" Furihata blushed beet read, Luka slept with the both of them in the future. But that would mean, she turns around to look at Akashi cutely and paled seeing him smirk trying to calm a wailing Luka.

"It seems to me that you and I will be sharing a bed." Akashi said in a sensual voice.

"I─I can't." Furihata said feeling her whole face heating up, but Luka was crying with the most saddest emotion ever that it broke her already fragile heart.

"I won't do anything, beside what kind of thoughts are running in that head of your's Kouki?" Akashi's smirked widened making her neck turn red.

"Nothing like that!" Furihata said in a low voice.

"Let's all pray for Furihata." Izuki said and all of them mentally agreed seeing that Furihata would give out at any moment.

"Mommy if you and daddy don't sleep with Luka, then she will not sleep and will cry louder. Trust me, in the future you can hear her all the way to my room and trust me, mine's the furthest." Takara said as Luka was sniffling.

"Papa if you don't seep with us, then I will cry too." Gumi had big fat tears running down her cherubic cheeks.

"If Shin say yes, then we'll all sleep together." Takao scratched the back of his neck and Midorima looked away with a light blush on her pal cheeks.

"You stay in one side, and I'll stay on the other." Midorima said still not looking at them, but everyone could see her ears are red.

"Let's go to sleep Muro-chin." Murasakibara held a nodding Youichi and Himuro nodded seeing Gakupo asleep in her arms.

"Goodnight everyone." Himuro smiled and both left hearing 'goodnight' back.

"Us too, night." Aomine said giving Motoharu a piggyback ride and Kise had Towa bridal style.

"Night-night!" she smiled and they were off.

"Can you take us to our room, but help me carry one of the twins." Kaito said with Akira on his back and Kagami held Shouta whom snuggled up to the teen.

"Night everyone." Kuroko said as Kagami nodded and went to find an empty room close to theirs.

"Can we go to your room Mikado, it's closer to mommy's and daddy's room." Takara yawned and Mikado nodded.

"We'll be off, goodnight everyone, father and mother." Mikado bowed and took Takara by the hand walking off.

"I wish I could sleep with Luka." Momoi said pouting.

"Me too." Riko sighed and both waved goodnight before they left to their room.

"Night everyone," Kiyoshi said as he, Izuki and Hyuuga went to their rooms.

"Goodnight Akashi, Furihata." Midorima said and power walked towards Takao's room with a flustered face.

"Night, wait Shin-Shin!" Takao said following her with a nodding off Gumi.

"Things will be interesting from here on out. Goodnight brats, don't do something while you have a child." Nijimura said going to his room.

"Bastard get your ass over here!" Haizaki shouted after him.

"Shall we go to our room." AKashi said making Furihata blush.

"Our room?" she questioned and Akashi nodded putting his hand on her waist and leading her towards his room.

Kuroko entered the room and closed the door gently behind her, she walked toward the beds taking the comforters off and helped the boys settle the twins on the bed. She took off their shoes and socks leaving their pants on, Kaito took of his scarf and coat putting it at the foot of the bed. Kagami waited for the oldest child to settle down and covered them up to their chins, Kuroko smiled walking right besides him and gazes down at the children. Kagami stood up grabbing Kuroko by the hand and lead her out the door, she smiled and brought her delicate body to his loving the warmth he gave off.

"Looks like our future will be a happy one." she said walking towards her room and Kagami nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder how old we are in the future right now." he said and Kuroko smiled leaning her head on his bicep.

"Who knows, just as long as we are not too old." she said standing in front of her room looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said and leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she moved and captured his lips making the taller teen blush.

"Goodnight Taiga." Kuroko said closing her door with a smirk.

"Goodnight Tetsuya," Kagami whispered to himself with a blush and headed towards his room.

"I thought we would have trouble fitting in the bed, but this is good." Himuro said putting on one of her white shirts on Gakupo making it look like a dress. Youichi had one too and it reached down to his knees.

"Muro-chin let's go to bed." Muraskibara whined and Himuro smiled at him.

"All right, Youichi where do you sleep?" she asked.

"With dad." Youichi mumbled as he scooted closer towards Murasakibara.

"I sleep with mommy." Gakupo yawned and curled up to Himura, both children slept in the middle as the older teens slept on each end of the bed.

Kise was telling Towa about her days in Teiko as Aomine kept telling them his victories. Motoharu and Towa were both amazed and excited to hear stories when they were younger. Aomine glanced at the clock and deemed it bed time, he laid down on one side of the bed, Motoharu crawled next to him and smiled closing his eyes.

"Come Towa, you can sleep with mommy. Tomorrow we can go clothes shopping and then to the park." Kise said as Towa cuddled with her.

"Sounds good," Towa said and began to drift into a deep slumber.

"You know Daicchi, I can so look forward to the future." Kise smiled hugging cute little Towa to her.

"Same here babe, same here." Aomine yawned and too went to bed.

"We used to sleep together with our whole basketball team in one room. You are now choosing to be shy Shin?" Takao asked looking at the flustered green-haired teen as Gumi and Aki bounced on the bed.

"I was a boy back then, I feel so violated right now." Midorima said under the sheets, she pulled Gumi close to her as Aki snuggled up to Takao.

"But still, Shin will always be Shin, nobody else." Takao said in a serious voice and Midorima looked at him with wonder, her heart was beating loudly and hard. For some strange reason she wanted to kiss the idiot right now, but held it in because the children were there.

Furihata wanted to die, she really did while walking behind Akashi with Luka in her arms. Luka was mumbling, or was she trying to sing? Who knows, but she sure looks happy to be with both of her parents. Akashi opened the door and Furihata wondered if she will have a permanent blush on her face for the rest of her life, Luka wanted to be put down and Furihata put her down. She wobbled towards the bed and giggled as she turned to look at both her parents.

"Dada, mama!" she tried to get on the bed, but the bed was bigger than her and she pouted.

After the shower, Furihata walked out with her nightgown that Riko had given her. Luka on her hip with wet hair and in one of Furihata's shirts, both walked towards the bed and Akashi was reading over some papers. Furihata brushed Luka's hair and let it air dry, her hazel eyes glanced at the red-head and he looked back at her with an intense gaze, she squeaked and looked at Luka whom was nodding off.

"I'll kill him,"

"EH?" Furihata's eyes widened after she heard Akashi say that.

"Whomever wants Luka's hand in marriage, then I will not hesitate to kill them." Akashi said with a monotone voice as he was on his desk.

"You do realize she will either elope or fight back. She is an Akashi after all." Furihata whispered the last sentence as Luka's hair dried and placed her in bed.

"We shall see about that." Akashi gave a dark look at his papers and stood up.

Furihata squeaked when his figure was right behind her, Furiahata was on her back on the bed looking back at Akashi with wide eyes and a lovely blush decorating her cheeks. Akashi smirked and leaned forwards kissing the corner of her lips and her blush darkened as she closed her eyes facing another way. He got off and went to Luka's right side as Furihata stayed there frozen. After a while, she quickly went under the blankets and pulled them over her head making sure Luka's head was still out and closed her eyes pretending to still be asleep.

"Goodnight Kouki," Akashi said in a sensual voice making Furihata flinch.

"Goodnight Akashi," she squeaked out.

Once sometime passed, she truned around and cuddle Luka to her body feeling the warmth of her future daughter, soon she was falling asleep not knowing if an arm snaked around her hips. She was already asleep when her and Luka were pulled to a protective hug from a certain emperor. Akashi looked at Kouki and Luka, he didn't know what to do or say when it comes to Kouki, she's definitely inexperience in romance, but he will be happy to be her first and only love. He brought them closer making sure Kouki's head was underneath his chin and Luka still had enough space.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. I also recommend for you all to read the mangas! *nose starts to bleed a bit* you'll love it. xD


End file.
